Family Days
by Aziza Maye
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Winchester Family. These go along with my story Family, but if you haven't read it yet you still should be able to follow along. Each chapter will be one day in the life of the family.
1. Intro

**Hello dear readers.**

 **The following one shots are all attached to my Family Universe. If you have not read the first part titled Family don't worry, I will start by giving a quick overview of the major characters. Each chapter will have its own title.**

 **The following one shots are basically a day in the life of the Winchester family. Were we see them trying to be 'normal'. I am also (finally) close to finishing the second part in this universe. I will let you know when I start posting it. I greatly apologies that it has taken this long to get this up and going.**

 **Anyway here is the quick overview of the characters. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. Also, if you have any ideas on other one shots please let me know. I can't promise I'll use all of them, but I would love to hear your ideas. I hope you all enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

John is much better, more attentive father to not just his sons, but the two women he sees as his daughters. His biggest pride though are his five grandchildren. Although he is still focused on killing monsters, he does take a day off from time to time to spend with his family.

Dean is not much different. He did graduate from high school, before becoming a full-time hunter. He rescued his oldest son Logan. Re-meet Kathy, and found their son Kaden. His life revolves completely around all of his family. His biggest fear is not being a good enough father to his sons.

Sam graduated high school, then went on to a small college where he also graduated after just three years. In his last year of high school his world was completely changed when he meet Hannah, his one and only true love. They have three children, Ethan, Noah and Emma. Whenever he's not hunting he's spending all his time with his family.

Kathlynn (Kathy) Sage Winchester - was mostly raised by her hunter father, after her witch mother died. When her father died on a hunt her mother's family took her in. They were obsessed with creating the chosen one and used Kathy and Dean for this purpose. Thankfully they did not succeed. She is a very skilled hunter, as well as a witch. Although she only uses her powers when she must, usually to save, or protect her family.

Hannah Gabriela Winchester - lost her parents when she was very young. Her father was possessed by a demon and killed first Hannah's mother, then her father, before smoking out. All of her childhood the only friend Hannah had was her imaginary friend Gabe. Much to her surprise when she found out Gabe was in truth an angel. Although Hannah can hunt, she usually stays behind and watches over the children.

Logan Sam Winchester - Dean's son and his carbon copy. From his hair, to his green eyes, to his mischievous smile, Logan is his father's son. Logan's birth mother died in childbirth. For his first three years he was raised by his father, uncle, and grandfather. He now completely looks at Kathy as his mother. If it was up to him he would leave school now and hunt full time. He is a very skilled artist and has created many portraits of his family members, as well as true depictions of monsters.

Kaden Sage Winchester - is Dean's younger son by two days. He is also Kathy's son that she thought had died. He has his mother's blue green eyes and light brown hair, but his smile is all Dean. Kaden's first seven years wasn't completely happy. He doesn't talk about them much but now that he is with his real family he has started blossoming into a hunter. Because of his witch blood he can sometimes sense the supernatural.

Ethan Dean Winchester - is Sam and Hannah's oldest. Dean calls him Mini Sam, because he looks exactly like his father. He is quiet and calm and loves school completely. Unfortunately he has inherited his father's visions which usually scares the boy. He loves being a big brother and helps take care of the twins whenever he can. He also looks up to both his cousins. The boy also completely hero worships his father, wanting to be just like him when he grows up.

Noah John Winchester - is the older of the twins, but a little slower at doing things. Even though they are almost two he has yet to speak. He didn't start walking until his twin was already up and running circles around him. According to Ethan he's just taking his time. He might not talk but he loves to sit and look through books, and he's already writing, somewhat words. Sam and Hannah are pretty sure that both Noah and Emma occasionally also share visions, but are not effected as bad as Ethan is. Noah has dark brown hair like Sam but Hannah's green eyes.

Emma Mary Winchester - is the youngest Winchester by four minutes, as well as the little princess. She is much more vocal and mobile than her twin. On many occasions it seems as though the twins are communicating by just staring at each other. She stood first, walked first, and talked first. She has all of the men in the family completely wrapped around her finger. Emma has her father's dark brown hair, and her mother's sparkling green eyes.

Daisy Reed is Kathy's aunt, but she's a good witch. Also she's not really practicing. She owns a bed and breakfast that the family often stay at.

Bobby Singer is the same as always. He is also completely loving having the little rug rats running around. The family often crashes at his house.


	2. Tattoo

**Hello dear readers.**

 **So I thought we would start are walk through the Winchester's 'normal' lives by seeing them get matching tattoos. Yes of course certain tattoos. In this story I also honor the place and people where I got my tattoo with my two BFFs.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

"When are you two going to tell us where we're going?" Hannah asked scooting forward in the back seat.

Dean and Sam had been secretive about something for the past few days. On top of that, both women knew John was also in on it. They'd known something was up when John finished off a hunt early and instead of going on another one, he'd headed home. On top of that, the brother's had refused to go on a hunt. Now they sat in the front seat, both with mischievous grins on their faces.

Realizing she wasn't going to get anything from them Hannah sat back and looked over at Kathy. The other woman just shrugged and the car again lapsed into silence. When the car turned and pulled up before a small building the two women sat forward looking out the front window.

"Guys?" Kathy asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it is a tattoo parlor, than yes." Dean said getting out of the car, and opening the back door for her. "Come on, we have an appointment."

"For what?" Hannah asked, as Sam helped her out of the car.

"To get our nails done." Dean said taking Kathy's hand and walking toward the building. "Come on, Sam's already checked them out."

"I knew it took you too long to get milk." Hannah said as Sam put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the building.

As they walked in Kathy noticed the music fit Dean perfectly as AC/DC played in the back ground. An older woman with tattoos covering her arms stepped out from behind a curtain. "Hello and welcome to E.R. Tattoos. You must be the Winchesters."

Dean smiled. "We are, I'm Dean this is my wife Kathy, my brother Sam, and his wife Hannah."

She nodded to each shaking hands. "I'm Debbie, around here somewhere is my husband Don. I'll be doing two of you while Don takes care of the other two.

Still looking around Kathy whispered. "Dean, what's going on?"

"You girls might want to change. That is if you're going to get it in the same place the boys are." Debbie's smile was warm and friendly. "Right down the hall, on your left."

"Thank you ma'am." Sam said, his arm still around Hannah's shoulders, he easily maneuvered her down the hall. Dean followed, slightly dragging Kathy.

Once they were out of ear shot Kathy pulled Dean's arm making him spun around. "One of you better start talking. What is she talking about?"

Dean glanced around to make sure no one could listen in. He then faced Kathy. "Okay so here it is. The last hunt we were on, one of us might have gotten slightly possessed."

"I'm sorry." Kathy's eyes narrowed and her grip on Dean's hand tightened. "Could you repeat that a little slower please?"

Sam moved them further back then faced the two women. "We were exercising a demon, and it kind of went out of the person and into Dean. But it came right back out once I finished the exorcism."

"And we are only finding out about this now why?" Hannah asked crossing her arms.

Sighing Sam said. "We knew it would upset both of you, so we talked to Dad and Bobby first."

"Bobby dug up these protection amulets." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled one out. "But Sam got to thinking and realized how easily these could be pulled off"

"So we decided to do it as a tattoo." Sam put in. "No way for it to get pulled off."

"Still waiting for the reason it took so long to tell us." Kathy said. "The last hunt you two went on was three days ago."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances each nodding. Dean faced the girls a small smile on his face. "Dad got one first. The last hunt he went on was well a trial run."

Hannah gasped covering her mouth. "Please tell me you are joking."

"He's fine. It worked perfectly." Sam gently took ahold of Hannah's shoulders. "Bobby and Pastor Jim was with him the whole time."

"And we also thought..." Dean looked pleadingly at his brother.

Sam smiled. "We thought it could also be a connection between us.

"So let me get this straight." Kathy said pulling Dean's hand up to her lips. "Mister I hate needles is going to get stuck thousands of times."

Dean leaned forward kissing her. "For you anything."

"I think it's perfect." Hannah finally said. "Not only will we be protected but we'll be linked forever."

"So where are we going to get it?" Kathy asked. "I mean why do we have to change?"

There was that wicked grin that Kathy loved and hated all at the same time. "Well if it's going to be a symbol and all that." Dean pulled off his shirt, took her hand and laid it over his heart. "Right about here." Kathy just nodded.

Sam let go of Hannah handing her a bag. "We weren't sure what you would want to wear, so we grabbed a few shirts."

Hannah took the bag and stepped into the little changing room not bothering to close the door. She dug in and pulled out a black tube top. "Sis you want black, white, red, or purple?"

"Black I guess." Kathy held out her hand. Hannah handed her the black one while she pulled out the white one. "Are you sure about this Hann. It's really permanent."

Hannah shrugged as she took off her over shirt. "So is Sam."

Sam moved to block the door, when he heard someone coming. The man Don was tall with tattoos covering most of his body, he had long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a long beard and mustache. He nodded at Dean and Sam. "Howdy boys you about ready?"

"Our wives are changing." Sam said making sure he was blocking the door. Hannah took that moment to drape her shirt over his shoulder.

Don laughed. "You know I paid extra for doors."

"Our wives like to drive us crazy." Dean said as Kathy placed her bra over his shoulder. "Really, really crazy."

"That's what keeps things interesting." Don grinned. "Well we're ready whenever you four are."

"We're ready." Hannah said grabbing her clothes off of Sam and shoving them into the bag. She then grabbed Kathy's and did the same. "You're not ready yet Sam."

Sam smiled and pulled off his shirt, handing them to her. "Now I am."

"Who's going where?" Don asked. "Are we doing couples? Or Debbie does the girls while I markup you boys."

Kathy loved the uncomfortable looks on Sam and Dean's faces. "I think couples Don. Come on big guy." Kathy said taking Dean's hand.

Hannah found she liked Debbie's area a little better, it wasn't out in the middle of the place. She sat down first, making herself comfortable. Sam sat next to her and took her hand. Debbie was busy getting things ready glancing at the couple beside her off and on. When she was ready she turned and faced them.

"You know I've done a lot of couples in my life." She smiled. "But you two have something special, I'm not even sure what it is. Actually the other two have it too. I can see it in your eyes, your smile, the way you look at each other. It's a very beautiful thing."

"Thank you." Hannah smiled brightly.

"Well here we go." Debbie said as the machine hummed to life.

Hannah looked away not really wanting to see the needle heading toward her shoulder. Thankfully that meant all she had to look at was Sam. He squeezed her hand and leaned over placing a soft sweet kiss to her forehead. Hannah was surprised that after the first few seconds the pain eased and all that was left was the soft hum and the occasional feel of Debbie wiping at her shoulder. It seemed as though she had just started when she sat back and said.

"All done."

Hannah turned and smiled. Even though it might be to ward off demons, Hannah had to admit it was pretty. Debbie placed something over it and taped it down.

"You can take that off some time tonight and wash it. Make sure to lotion it and don't be in the sun for too long until it is all healed." Debbie looked at Sam. "Your turn stretch."

Sam switched places with Hannah while Debbie got things ready for him. Hannah poked her head out the little room and saw that Dean was already under the needle. His eyes locked on Kathy. Hannah returned to Sam's side just as Debbie got started. Unlike her Sam watched as the needle ran over his shoulder. It was still hard for Hannah to watch, but at the same time slightly interesting. Again Debbie seemed to be finished just as quick as she'd started. She covered Sam's and repeated the instructions.

As they walked out of the room Dean was handing Don some money thanking him.

"So you ladies going to change back?" Don asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Naw." Hannah reached into the bag and pulled out first the over shirt Dean had been wearing tossing it to Kathy. She then pulled out the one Sam had been wearing. As she pulled it on Sam crossed his arms and asked.

"And what am I supposed to wear?"

Hannah pulled out their T-shirts tossing them to the brothers.

Dean caught it one handed then pulled it on. Looking at Don he said. "See what I mean about driving us crazy."

"You two love every minute of it." Don laughed. "How long you been married."

"Not long enough." Dean said pulling Kathy to him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Don and his wife watched as the four left the shop. The two men went to the back doors first opening them for the ladies. Once they were in, they got in the front and the car roared to life. Don put his arm around Debbie and gave her a squeeze. "John wasn't kidding about those four."

"No he wasn't." Debbie laid her head over on her husband. "They are defiantly something special."


	3. Vacation

**Hello dear readers.**

 **Hannah decided she wanted a 'normal' vacation for her family. But how long can the Winchesters stay in one very secluded place, with nothing to hunt.**

"When's Papa getting here?" Logan whined as he hung upside down off the couch.

"And Bobby and Daisy." Kaden added from where he was, draped over the back of the couch.

"Tomorrow." Hannah answered for what seemed like the hundredth time. Things were so not going as Hannah had hoped. All she'd wanted was a nice quiet family vacation. She'd researched for weeks to find the perfect place. When she'd finally found this log cabin, that was tucked away in the woods, and had just enough room, she knew it was just meant to be. She should have known better. Her family wasn't used to sitting still for very long. Not unless that is they're busy researching something to hunt. Right now the only one that seemed to be okay with everything was her oldest son Ethan, and that was only because he'd brought a stack of books to read. Once he was done with those, she was sure he would join in his cousins whining.

With a heavy sigh she turned her back to her family and walked into the kitchen. Just like the rest of the cabin best way to describe the kitchen was cozy. Hannah started busying herself with the task of fixing her family dinner. She hadn't even started cooking when a warm tingle went down her spine. She didn't bother to turn around. She just continued on with her preparations for cooking, waiting for Sam to say something first. She didn't have to wait long.

"The place is really nice."

Keeping her back to him Hannah rolled her eyes. A few more minutes of silence passed then Sam said.

"On the way up here Dean got a call."

When Sam didn't expound on that sentence Hannah slowly turned and asked. "From who? An old flame? A random wrong number? An old hunting buddy?"

"Hannah." Sam took a step forward, but Hannah quickly moved away.

"So what is it? Spirit, witch, vampire, or unknown?" Even to Hannah her voice didn't sound right. "As you head down call Dad, I'm sure he'll want to help. Bobby too. Kathy can call Daisy." Hannah tried to make it to the door, but was quickly trapped by Sam's arms on each side of her, his body blocking any escape.

"Would you be still for just a minute?"

"I can't we need to pack…" Sam's lips didn't let Hannah finish her sentence. A very small part of her hated when Sam would do this. I very, very small part.

When he finally broke the kiss, his finger rubbed across her lips as he talked. "As I was trying to say, Dean got a call, yes from as you put it an old hunting buddy. He just happened to have stayed here a few years back. Dean was a little worried, it being so far off the grid as it is."

"That's why I liked it." Hannah whispered.

Sam smiled kissing the end of her nose. "I know what you want, and I want to give it to you. This family is just not used to…"

"Being stationary."

"Pretty much." Leaning closer so his lips were just touching hers Sam added. "But we love making you happy." He kissed her, then suddenly turned and left the kitchen. Hannah stood for a moment not really sure what had just happened. When the sounds of laughter came from the living room, she rushed to the door and smiled at what she saw.

Sam was standing just behind the couch with Kaden tossed over his shoulder. Noah was clinging to his right leg while Logan was trying to right himself off of the couch, but was laughing to hard. Dean was laughing from where he was lounging in an overstuffed chair. Sam walked over dragging a laughing Noah with him and flipped Kaden onto Dean's lap. And the fight was on.

Shaking her head Hannah stepped back into the kitchen. The sounds of laughter and squealing continued from the living room until everything suddenly went silent. Hearing the swish of the door Hannah turned to see Ethan standing there his face red from laughter, hair ruffled from fun.

"Daddy sent me to check on dinner."

Hannah smiled. "Well tell him and everyone else that dinner is ready."

Nodding, Ethan turned and stuck his head out the door. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was filled with more laughing, and talking about everything and nothing. Hannah loved the fact that not once was a hunt or kill mentioned. When dinner was finished Sam and Dean insisted on cleaning up.

Just as Hannah started to notice the kids getting fidgety again, their fathers stepped out of the kitchen and announced for everyone to get their coats on. Hannah and Kathy glanced at each other, shrugged and went about helping the kids get their coats, boots and hats on. It had snowed the night before and a little that morning so there was a nice blanket of snow all around. Hannah, Kathy, and the twins stayed close to the house while the others moved deep into the snow. Almost instantly the snow was flying.

Ethan kept himself shielded by his father while Logan and Kaden tried to snag their father, but Dean was just too quick for them. Soon both boys found themselves being tossed into a nearby snowbank. As Dean stood over his sons laughing he was struck in the back of the head by a snowball. He spun around looking toward Sam, who was laughing at him, but was at the wrong angle. Turning slowly his eyes locked on Kathy. His eyes narrowed and he ran toward her. She squeaked jumping to her feet, but he was too quick. Soon she was draped over his shoulder heading toward the same snowbank. Distracted Dean wasn't ready for Sam to attack. Just as Kathy landed in the snowbank Dean was joining her. Sam laughed, Ethan still safely hidden behind his father.

Meanwhile Noah and Emma were happily piling snow up, then knocking it down. When their noses and cheeks turning a bright red Hannah took them back into the cabin. She quickly removed the wet cold clothes replacing them with warm jammies. Hannah then placed them in the playpen, near the fireplace. After starting a fire, she headed into the kitchen to warm up the homemade hot chocolate she'd brought. As that simmered, she went back into the living room. After doing a quick once over Hannah preceded to rearrange the furniture. After shifting the couch and chairs closer to the fireplace. Next came all the pillows and blankets she could find neatly pilled. Looking over her creation Hannah smiled. Just as she was finished creating the nice cozy area, the door opened and in stumbled her cold wet family.

"Stop right there." She said causing them all to freeze. "There is no reason to track all that snow and slush through the house. Towels are right there, along with fresh clothes."

"Wonderful as always darlin'." Dean said giving her a wink.

Hannah hurried back into the kitchen to grab a tray and fill it with mugs and the hot chocolate. When she came back out Sam was picking up the twins and looking over the new furniture lay out. "Babe what's all this?"

"This is warm and cozy." Hannah said smiling. "Everyone in." As everyone climbed in she handed them mugs full of steaming hot chocolate.

Soon everyone was relaxed and warm all the way through. The family lapsed into a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Noah and Emma were the first to drift off to sleep both draped across Sam's lap. Kathy drifted off next snuggled up to Dean her head on his bare chest. Ethan tried to fight sleeping but his mother's hands rubbing lightly on his back soon had him drifting off. Logan and Kaden were next. Logan laid out across Kathy's lap, Kaden across Dean's. Sam and Dean soon gave into peaceful sleep. Hannah sat for a few minutes loving the sounds of her family's soft breathing. She finally snuggled close to Sam laying her head on his bare chest and let sleep take her.

This was how John, Bobby, and Daisy found them early the next morning. Before any of them started to stir John was able to get a picture of his pile of kids. Smiling down at them he had to admit this had been a very good idea.


	4. Shots

**Hello dear readers.**

 **Hannah knows Sam is a good father, he just sometimes over reacts just a little.**

 **Please let me know what you think of these little side stories. Should I keep going?**

Hannah quietly slipped out of her bedroom. For the first time since she'd meet him, Hannah had dearly wished that Sam had went off on some hunt, and not been home. When she opened the door to the twin's room, she wasn't really surprised to see her daughter wide awake and sitting up.

"Good morning." Hannah lowered the side of the crib and picked her daughter up. She held her close for a few seconds before going about the morning routine of changing and dressing. Just as she was finished with Emma, Noah was coming awake. She had him changed and dressed and was heading down the stairs when she heard.

"Mommy?"

Hannah turned to see Ethan standing just outside the room he shared with his cousins. "Go back to sleep baby."

"Why are the babies dressed?" Ethan asked running his hand through his hair.

"We're going to take a really quick drive. You go back to sleep, we'll be back before you and Daddy wake up."

"Why can't I go?" The hurt on the little boys face cut right through Hannah. Not for the first time, she realized just how much stuff her kids would probably get away with.

Sighing she said. "Fine hurry up and get dressed. Quietly don't wake your cousins." Ethan turned and hurried back into the bedroom. Hannah glanced at her and Sam's room. "Or your father." Turning she headed on down the stairs and placed the twins in their playpen. By the time she had the diaper bag ready Ethan was tiptoeing down the stairs.

"I think Aunty is awake." Ethan whispered.

Hannah nodded, sitting the bag by the door. "That's okay. Head on out to the van I'll be right there."

As Ethan walked out of the house Kathy was coming down the stairs. She looked over at her sister and crossed her arms. "You are seriously doing this."

"Not so loud." Hannah whispered. "And I know what I'm doing. Just please help me get them to the van."

"Fine." Kathy said tossing up her hands. "Let me slip on some shoes."

Hannah smiled as she picked up Noah and the bag and headed out to the van. Ethan was already standing before one of the car seats. He helped his mother buckle in his little brother. Hannah heard the door to the house open and close. Just as she was about to turn around she froze.

Closing her eyes she whispered. "Oh no."

"Going somewhere honey?" Sam's voice usually lifted her sprits. This time she just about cried. Slowly she turned to find a fully dressed Sam Winchester holding a brightly smiling Emma. "You didn't really think you slipped out without waking me did you?"

"I was kind of hoping I did." Hannah answered honestly.

"Can I at least know where you're going so early in the morning, without me?"

Hannah sighed. "It's nothing big, honest. In fact you were supposed to be gone on that darn hunt. Not hand it off to Dad. And before you say it, I'm not keeping secrets from you. I was going to tell you, as soon as we got home."

"You're Mommy is so cute when she babbles." Sam said tickling his daughter under the chin. "And usually I understand everything she's saying. Today, not so much."

"The twins have a doctor's appointment." Hannah blurted out.

Instant concern took over Sam's face as he held Emma closer. "Are they sick?"

Smiling, Hannah touched Sam's arm stretching up to kiss his check. "No they aren't sick. It's time for their shots."

"Oh." Sam relaxed slightly. "That doesn't really explain why I can't go."

"Not so much that you can't." Hannah took her daughter and turned toward the van. "As you shouldn't."

"I shouldn't what?"

Hannah said nothing as she buckled Emma into her seat. Ethan was already buckled in, watching his parents. Not able to ignore it any longer Hannah turned and faced the man she loved. "You shouldn't come with us." And again her heart was torn in to. Taking his hands in hers she kissed them and looked up into those beyond beautiful hazel eyes. "It's not because I don't want you there. Or that the twins don't want you there. I'm trying to…well protect you."

Sam laughed. "You're kidding right? Protect me from what?"

"Did you ever go when Logan got his shots?"

"Once." Sam shrugged. "He cried a little,then kicked the doctor. That was about it."

"How old was he?"

"Two."

"There is a big difference between two and one." Hannah said softly. She watched as Sam looked over her head into the van. She saw the question come to his mind and prayed for him not to ask it.

"How was Ethan?"

"He cried." Hannah answered honestly. "Not for long though."

"I missed all of them." Sam whispered.

Closing her eyes Hannah thought of all the reason to insist Sam stay home. Unfortunately none of them came to her mouth. Instead as she opened her eyes and looked into those deep hazel ones, she held the keys up. "I'll tell you where to go." Before she could change her mind she turned and got in the van.

The doctor's office was in a brick building, that from the outside looked like someone's house. Once parked and unloaded Hannah lead the way. Sam insisted on carrying both babies, so Hannah had ahold of Ethan's hand. As they walked in, the receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Hannah walked over and signed in. She'd already filled out all the paperwork, the day she'd stopped in and made the appointment.

The receptionist looked passed her and smiled even bigger. "Oh my, they are adorable."

"Thank you." Hannah glanced back to see Emma looking around, while Noah's head laid on his father's shoulder.

"It'll be just a couple minutes."

Hannah nodded and the small family moved over and sat down. There were a few other people in the waiting room. Sam sat down keeping both babies securely on his lap. Ethan sat down between his parents leaning his head on his father's arm. Hannah continued to pray everything would go smoothly.

Soon a door opened and a young nurse called. "Winchester."

Hannah stood, but noticed she was the only one. Looking back at Sam she whispered. "That would be us."

Sam looked up at her then stood. They followed the nurse down a small hallway and into a room.

"First we need to weigh the little dears." She reached out her hand to take one of them. Hannah saw Sam tighten. Stepping forward she took Emma from him then handed her to the nurse. Thankfully the nurse seemed not to have noticed anything. The nurse placed Emma on the scale then took her temperature. Handing her back to Hannah she smiled. "Next." Clearly reluctantly Sam let the woman take Noah from him. Hannah had learned early on to always have Emma go first. As long as she didn't make a fuss, neither would Noah.

"Everything looks perfect. The doctor will be right in." And with that the nurse was gone.

Sam sat down on the chair holding Noah close. "How much longer?"

Hannah leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of the head. The door opened and an elderly man came in followed by the nurse.

"Hello, hello I'm Dr. Ron. Before you ask no that's not my last name, my last name is hard for me to say, let alone little ones." He smiled and winked at Ethan who smiled, but stayed hidden slightly behind Sam. Noah turned his head but kept a grip of his father's shirt. Emma giggled and made a weird gurgling sound. Dr. Ron laughed as he pulled the rolling chair closer. "So who do we have here?" He was looking right at Ethan with a warm smile.

"That's Noah and that's Emma." Ethan answered.

"And may I ask whom you might be?"

"Ethan."

"Very pleased to meet you Ethan." The doctor held out his hand. Ethan glanced up at Hannah who nodded. The boy shook the offered hand. "Now I'm guessing that this is your Mommy and Daddy."

Ethan nodded. "Sam and Hannah."

Dr. Ron held his hand out to Sam. "You good sir, look as though you would either like to run, or punch me. Please choose the first one I won't stop you." Sam only nodded as he shook the man's hand. Turning to face Hannah the doctor again held his hand out. Hannah shook it returning the man's smile. "So I understand we are here for our shots."

"Are you going to hurt them?" Ethan asked.

The smile shifted to pure grandfatherly kindness as he again faced Ethan. "I am going to do everything in my power to try and not hurt them. But unfortunately I cannot promise not to."

"We understand." Hannah said laying her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"First I'm going to take a look. Make sure everything is just as it should be." Dr. Ron moved a little closer to Sam. "And don't worry young man, there is no way I'm even going to think of taking him away from you."

The doctor started to look in Noah's ear but the boy turned away pulling closer to Sam.

"Uhm Doctor Sir." Ethan said coming out from behind his father. "You can look at mine first."

Dr. Ron smiled as he leaned over and looked into Ethan's ears. He then looked into his mouth. Next he listened to his heart, and lungs. When he finally turned toward Noah, he had no troubles examining him, then Emma.

"Alright time for the not so fun part."

"Uhm do Emma first." Hannah said pulling up her daughter's sleeve. "And if you can do it quick more the better."

"I'll do my best." Dr. Ron smiled at Emma.

The baby watched as he cleaned her arm, then held out the needle. Hannah turned her daughter's head and held her close. The needle going in wasn't so bad. In fact it was in and out before Emma sniffed and silent tears started falling. Thankfully Dr. Ron did move fast and had the needle in Noah before he saw his sister crying. Unfortunately Noah started crying right away.

"There we go all done." Dr. Ron said as he put the band aid on Noah. He patted Noah's back then Emma's. "You both were very brave."

Hannah was glad he didn't say anything else. Once he left the room she looked at Sam. He was holding Noah close whispering things, but Hannah could see the fury in his eyes.

"Sam."

"Can we go now?"

"As soon as you take your other hand off your gun." Hannah calmly said, as she stood. Emma had calmed down to silent tears. "And stop looking as though you want to murder whoever walks in front of you." She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath until she saw Sam's arm come back around, and he stood. She handed him Emma deciding it would be best to keep both his hands full. Taking Ethan's hand they left the room. "Head on out to the van while I pay. Ethan you go on and help Daddy."

"My you are one lucky little lady." The receptionist grinned. "My ex never came with me to the doctor. Hell he never even knew when the kids went to the doctor."

"I would say Sam is one of a kind, but he's got a brother just like him." Hannah said as she paid the bill. When she walked out of the building, she was a little surprised to see Sam leaning against the closed van door. Walking over she laid her hand on his back. "I thought we could go have breakfast now."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"For what?"

Sam let out a soft laugh. "I should have listened to you. How many?"

"This was the fifth." The gasp from her big strong hunter tore out what was left of her heart. Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back Hannah said. "They will remember none of this. Ethan doesn't. I've asked."

"I'll remember."

"Forever." Hannah said forcing Sam to turn around. "You will remember the time it was your fault they were in pain. But you know what they will remember? You. Your face. Your arms. Your words. You always being there when they truly need you."

Sam pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "You are the best Mommy ever."

"To all my Winchesters." Hannah smiled up at him. "Now can we go eat?"

Laughing Sam opened the door so she could climb in. As he started the van a thought came to Hannah.

"Sam would you have really…I mean…"

Sam slowly turned and looked at her. "What do you think?"

At that moment Hannah decided to never let Sam go to another doctor's appointment, ever again.


	5. Award

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **So what could be more normal than a kid winning an award in school? Nothing right. Wrong. At least if you're a Winchester. Poor Kaden has a little trouble dealing with his achievement. Good thing for him he has an awesome family.**

 **Again thank you so much for reading. If you have a moment please drop me a review. Even if it's just to say 'Hi'.**

Kaden sighed as he watched the time tick on. This had to be by far the longest day ever. His teacher stood at the front of the classroom droning on about some random thing that happened in history. Who cares about history? All Kaden cared about right now was this day to be over. Sighing, he started doodling on the paper in front of him. He was startled when a shadow fell over the paper. When he looked up, he found his teacher Mrs. Palmer smiling at him. She knelt down, which Kaden was a little surprised she could do since her dress was so tight.

"Nervous?"

"About what?"

Mrs. Paler smiled even bigger. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I'm sure your parents are so proud of you, I know I am."

Kaden forced himself not to roll his eyes. Instead he just nodded.

"So when will your parents arrive. Some of the other parents are already here."

"I don't think my parents are going to be able to make it." Kaden said then quickly added. "They both couldn't get away from work."

Mrs. Palmer's smile fell. "Oh that's too bad." And just as quick as it left the smile was back. "Well you can tell them all about it tonight. Now how about you try and focus just a little on your history assignment. The assembly isn't for another fifteen minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Kaden pulled out a fresh piece of paper then pulled his book forward. Convinced he was now doing his work, Mrs. Palmer stood and walked back up to sit at her desk. Kaden kept his head down but couldn't force his brain to focus. Instead his mind replayed two days ago when his mother and father had headed out on a hunt. Why hadn't he told them what was happening? When his Mom had called that night or last night why hadn't he said anything? Kaden closed his eyes fighting back tears. He knew why. No matter how much he fought it, he sometimes still slipped into his old upbringing. Don't say anything. No one really cares.

"Kaden." Kaden jumped and looked up at his teacher. "It's time for you to head on down."

"Yes ma'am."

As Kaden stood and headed toward the door to the class he could feel all his fellow students watching him. Kaden truly hated being the center of attention. Logan was the one that should always be in the spot light, not him. Walking slowly he still got there way too quickly. Six other students were already sitting in their seats. The Principal Mrs. Gardner turned and smiled at Kaden.

"Ah there is our third grade winner. And if I'm not mistaken grand prize winner."

"Yes ma'am." Kaden whispered keeping his head down. He walked over and sat down in the empty seat.

"Well now that you are all here I will explain what's going to happen." Mrs. Gardner smiled warmly. "And there is no reason to be nervous. Your family and fellow students are all here for you."

After that Kaden pretty much blocked the woman out. He looked out at the soon to be filled room. At least two members of his family would definitely be there. Kaden looked to where Ethan would probably be sitting then scanned over to where his brother would be. Logan was going to be so mad at him. He should have told him last night. Logan had even mentioned the assembly during diner. But again Kaden had chickened out. Kaden jumped when the curtain started closing. Just great lets really put them in the spot light.

Almost as soon as the curtain closed the sound of voices slipped through. Kaden looked up and down the line of fellow winners. He was amazed at how calm they all looked. Was he the only one whose insides felt like they were full of butterflies?

The voice of the Principal silenced the voices. Again Kaden didn't bother to listen to what she was saying. He was too busy thinking of the best way to escape. When the curtain started to open, he knew he'd waited too long. The sound of applause was slightly deafening. Kaden's eyes searched the faces and found Ethan. The boy wasn't clapping, his head was slightly tilted and he looked very confused. But he smiled at Kaden which helped calm his nerves slightly. Next Kaden searched for his brother. He had a moment of panic when he didn't see Logan right away. He wasn't able to take in a breath until he saw Logan sitting a little away from his class. Kaden guessed his older brother must have done something and gotten in trouble. Logan looked at him but didn't smile, but he did nod slightly.

Knowing his brother and cousin was at least there helped calm Kaden. But he still kept his focus totally on his lap while the Principal started calling names. He wasn't really surprised when she skipped over him. After all he'd won the grand prize. Soon Kaden heard.

"And last, but certainly not least. Our final winner. This young man won the grand prize for his age group." Applause erupted. Kaden felt a horrible knot start to form in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly wasn't sure if he was going to be able to walk over and get his award. Not that he really wanted it. "Quiet please." Principal Gardner again silenced everyone. "Not only did Mr. Winchester win here in our school, and then for his age group, but he won over all." Again applause erupted.

Kaden couldn't help wandering how many people that was clapping, actually cared. Raising his head slightly he saw Ethan was now clapping a huge smile on his face. Logan still wasn't clapping, in fact he wasn't even looking at him. He was looking toward the back. Kaden deflated slightly. He knew it, his brother was mad at him.

"Kaden, can you step forward please." Principal Gardner said.

Taking a deep breath Kaden stood. His legs felt like Jell-O but thankfully they kept him upright. Just as he reached the principal and held his hand out, Kaden heard a very familiar loud whistle. Jerking his head up, Kaden's eyes went directly to the back of the room. Standing against the wall was his father, mother, grandfather, who was holding Noah, aunt, and uncle, who was holding Emma. His entire family was there.

"Congratulations Kaden." Principal Gardner said shaking his hand and handing him a plague and a large envelope.

"Thank you ma'am." The rest was a blur to Kaden. The next thing he remembered hearing was the principal saying everyone was dismissed early and that the busses were already waiting outside. Kaden didn't move from his chair as kids pushed and shoved their way toward the doors.

"Why?"

Kaden slowly looked up at his brother. Logan stood beside him, holding Ethan's hand. Kaden could only shrug.

"We need to get our bags." Logan said turning toward the door. "I'll meet you at your classroom." He didn't wait to see if Kaden agreed or not.

Sighing Kaden stood and headed toward his classroom. He was beyond thankful when he found it empty. Grabbing his bag, he shoved the plague and envelope in then his homework. Sitting down at his desk he waited. The door finally opened and he heard.

"Come on."

Wordlessly he followed his brother and cousin through the halls and out the door. He wasn't really surprised to find the Impala and his Papa's truck parked together.

"KaKa." Emma called toddling toward her cousin. Kaden smiled and picked the girl up. Emma had a way of always knowing exactly who needed a hug.

"Load up." John ordered as he opened the driver door.

Kaden watched as his family split into the two vehicles. Emma still in his arms leaned toward the Impala. "Im."

"Sorry princess." Dean said. "The car seats are on the truck."

Which meant Kaden would have to ride in the Impala. This usually didn't bother him, in fact he usually wanted to. Today though he almost would rather just walk home. He didn't care that it was about twenty miles to their house. Getting into the backseat of the Impala, Kaden wished he could just merge with the seat and disappear. The ride home was strangely silent, especially because Ethan was also there.

Once they reached the house, Kaden was out of the car and running into the house. He ran into the room he shared with his brother, dropping his bag by the door. Looking around he decided the best place would be the closet. Thankfully it was mostly empty so Kaden easily folded himself into the corner after closing the door. He just couldn't handle one more minute of his family being mad at him. Wrapping his arms around his legs Kaden buried his head in his knees and prayed for the day to be over.

A light taping on the door caused him to jump. When it happened again he said softly. "Who is it?"

"A concerned father." Dean's voice cut through Kaden, he wasn't sure he could face his father right now. "Can I come in?"

Before Kaden could stop himself the words. "I guess." Slipped from his mouth.

Dean opened the door. Kaden was surprised when his father indeed came in closed the door then sat down across from him. The only light was the little bit coming from under the door. Kaden kept his head down not looking at his father. He truly didn't want to see the look that must be on Dean's face right now.

"So."

Kaden's heart skipped.

"Your mother got a strange call from your teacher."

Kaden held his breath.

"She told her that you were getting an award today. I called Logan at lunch, he didn't know a thing about it. Oh he knew about the contest. He also knew about the assembly today. But he didn't have a clue that you'd won something."

"I'm sorry." Kaden whispered fighting back tears. "I didn't really want to enter. My teacher did it. When I won for the school, I thought that was it. Then she told me I won district wide for my age group." Tears slipped from Kaden's eyes. "I am so sorry. I know we're not supposed to call attention to ourselves. We're supposed to stay in the shadows. Don't do anything special."

"Hold on, back up a second." Dean sat forward. "How about you start by telling me what you won the award for."

Kaden shrugged. "Just a story I wrote."

"What kind of story?"

"Nothing really real." Kaden wiped at his eyes. "It was about knights and things. Only the knight was a girl and she rescued the prince."

"Nice."

"I swear I didn't put anything real in it. I mean sure there was a dragon, I mean there had to be a dragon. But it was green and scaly and could fly even though its wings were really small." Kaden took in a slightly ragged breath. "And there was fairies but they didn't really do much."

"I would love to read it."

Kaden looked up to see his father smiling. "Really?"

"Of course." Dean scooted forward so his knees hit Kaden's. "Now how about we talk about that other stuff you were saying."

And down went Kaden's head. "I'm sorry."

"Yep that would be it." Dean reached out and pulled his younger son onto his lap. "The one and only thing you have to be sorry about right now, is not telling anyone that you won an award. I almost missed my first opportunity to watch my youngest boy get an award. Not just any prize but the grand prize. Your Papa broke at least three laws just to get here in time."

"But I…" Kaden closed his mouth and buried himself into his father's arms.

"You did nothing wrong." Dean said kissing the top of his son's head. "Except made your family even more proud of you."

"Logan's mad at me."

"No I'm not." Logan's voice erupted from the other side of the door.

Dean reached up and opened the door. Logan sat on the other side.

"I wasn't listening in. I mean I heard, but I wasn't listening." Logan stammered. He then focused on Kaden. "And I am not mad at you. I was hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Dean and Logan said together.

Kaden giggled.

Dean shifted slightly and held out his arm. Logan climbed onto his father's lap. "Now I want you both to listen to me. I always want to know what is happening in your life. Nothing is more important to me than you two."

"Uncle." Logan and Kaden said looking up at their father.

"Fine. There is nothing more important to me then my family. Better?"

"Better." The two boys said.

Dean focused on Kaden. "And you young man I'm pretty sure I've said this many times before, and I will keep saying it, until it's sunk in. The only rules you have to live by are the rules of this family. The Winchester rules. Got it."

"It's hard sometimes." Kaden whispered.

"Just always remember that I want to know what's going on. I always want to talk to you both. I will always make time for either of you."

"And Noah and Ethan and Emma." Kaden said smiling.

"Mostly Emma." Logan added.

"Unless Uncle needs him." Kaden pointed out.

"Where does Mom fit in?" Logan asked.

"Oh don't worry about her." Kathy said stepping into the room. "He always makes time for her."

"So very true." Dean said smiling up at the woman he loved. "You want to join your guys in the closet."

"It looks a little crowded." Kathy said trying to cover her smile. "I actually came to try and get a look at the award my son got today."

"It's in my bag." Kaden said pointing toward the door.

Kathy opened the bag and pulled out the plague and the envelope. She ran her hand over the engraving of her son's name. Pride like she never thought she could feel swelled inside her. Dean had untangled himself from his sons and was now hovering over her shoulder.

"Looks good. We'll add that to our 'one day soon we'll have a real house' storage unit. What's in the envelope?"

Kathy let Dean take the plague as she opened the envelope and pulled out a thin book. Typed across the cover was again Kaden's name and a title, _Who's going to save the Prince?_ "I think we just found the story for tonight."

"I already read it once to Emma and Noah." Kaden said shuffling his feet. "I guess they liked it."

"I'm sure they loved it." Kathy leaned over and kissed her son's forehead. "So is everything taken care of in Mini Dean world? Because Dad is talking about us loading up and heading to that buffet place for dinner."

"But that's like a four hour drive." Kaden said.

"Special occasions call for special celebrations." Kathy held the book close to her chest. "Now grab your bags, because since there is no school tomorrow we are going to stay over."

"You mean…" Logan started bouncing.

"You can't mean…" Kaden mirrored his brother.

Kathy smiled. "Yep buffet tonight. Pancakes in the morning. Then a day or two spent at the fair."

Both boys whooped and instantly grabbed their bags and started shoving clothes in. Dean pulled Kathy out closing the door behind them. Pulling her close he kissed her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"That my lovely wife was for giving me two wonderful sons."

Kathy looked back at the closed door. "Kaden's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Dean held her close. "Of course he is. After all he is our son."


	6. Shopping

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **So out of all these short stories this one is my favorite. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

The store was packed with mothers chasing after kids that were running here and there. The sounds of mothers scolding one child while trying to keep the other in the basket filled the air. Hannah sighed as she pushed the cart, Emma sitting calmly in the child seat. Ahead of her walked Sam carrying Noah with Ethan in the lead. They were shopping for the perfect outfit for Ethan to wear to school, and the six year old was taking it very seriously. He would stop look at something shake his head and move on. Suddenly Ethan stopped looked up and smiled brightly.

"That one Daddy. Is that one my size?"

Sam reached up and pulled down the shirt his son was pointing at. Looking at the size on the shirt, he nodded. "Yep, is this what you want?"

"Yes please." Ethan bounced. "It's the exact same color as one of yours."

Sam turned and showed the shirt to Hannah, who grinned. It was indeed an almost exact copy of one of Sam's favorite shirts. "Since we're here why don't we get a few more things?" Hannah said. "These two need some more clothes too."

"How about this one for Emma?" Ethan said holding up a boy's shirt that was red and pink plaid.

"Baby that's a boy's shirt." Hannah said.

"But it's pink." Ethan said. "Emma likes pink."

Sam took the shirt and looked at it. "It is the right size."

Hannah sighed. "Then Noah can wear it."

"But it's pink." Sam said scowling.

"Yeah and?" Hannah asked. "You have a shirt that's red white and pink."

"I have it when you're not wearing it to bed." Sam pointed out.

"How about this for Emma?" Hannah asked holding up a very ruffled covered dress.

"Oh that is so not happening." Sam said.

"And what is wrong with it?" Hannah asked. "Girls like ruffles."

"Not my daughter." Sam said taking the dress, and hanging it back up.

Hannah decided now was not the time to argue. "Fine. Why don't you take your sons over to the big boy area, and find you some jeans."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to do some big girl shopping." Hannah said turning the basket and walking away. She glanced behind her to see Sam and his boys heading in the opposite direction. Sighing she walked down the girl isle and pulled out a pretty purple dress with dark blue flowers. "You would like to wear this wouldn't you?"

Emma grabbed the dress and giggled. Hannah smiled. She held it a moment before hanging it back up.

"Uhm excuse me miss." An elderly man stood just a few steps away from her. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to eave drop."

Hannah smiled. "That's okay. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to help you." The man stepped forward, a warm and kind smile on his face. "I couldn't help but hear what your husband said."

"About the dress?" Hannah asked, and the man nodded. "Oh that's nothing. We live on a pretty strict budget. We do a lot of hand me downs, and shop at thrift stores like this." For some reason Hannah didn't want this man to think that Sam was a bad father.

The man stepped closer to the basket and winked at Emma. Emma giggled and reached her hand out to him. He held out a finger and Emma grabbed it giggling even more. "Let me tell you a little something I know for a fact. Your husband is a wonderful Daddy. I mean look around. I've only seen him and one other young man here with their family."

Hannah laughed. "The other one is my brother-in-law."

The man nodded. "Sounds like you have a strong family." The man then got a far off look. "I married young, like you. Started a family right off. My wonderful wife gave me six strong boys. But when that seventh baby was handed to me and it was wrapped in pink, my world turned completely upside down. I love all my children the same, but that little girl got a little extra. She had six older brothers watching over her, and in my eyes she could do no wrong. Every time my wife came home with pink and frills and girlie things. I grumbled and argued and fumed. Not because I didn't want my little girl in them. I wanted to hide her, protect her from everything that might hurt her. In my mind dressing her in her brother's old clothes would keep her safe. But my wife knew better. She knew my little girl needed pinks and frills and dresses."

Hannah looked at her daughter who was wearing some of Ethan's old clothes. "Your wife sounds like a very smart woman."

"She was." The man said, a sad smile on his face. "And because of her, my daughter grew up to be a wonderful woman, with three little girls of her own." It was then, that Hannah saw the man had a basket full of stuff for little girls. "Your husband will fight you, and he should, but you should fight right back. For this little angel."

Hannah smiled. "I can tell your smart wife married an equally smart man."

The man smiled blushing slightly. He reached into his basket and picked up one of the dresses. Hannah was surprised to see, that it looked very much like the one she was wearing. "I think your little one will look better in this then my Hazel."

"Oh I couldn't."

"I haven't bought it yet." The man said putting it in Hannah's basket. "Let's just say that I changed my mind, and you decided to buy it."

Hannah smiled. "I guess I can't argue with that. Thank you."

The man smiled. "Just raise this little angel, to be just as sweet and smart as her momma." And with that the man walked away.

Hannah looked at the dress in the basket. "You know Emma I think it's about time for you to have some of your own clothes." Hannah pulled the purple dress back out and smiled when Emma held it close to her. After picking out a few more dresses Hannah also grabbed some pants with sparkles and a couple shirts that had princesses and unicorns on the front. She also got some more clothes for Noah and Ethan. Just as she was about to go in search of her husband and sons Hannah stopped and saw the pink and red plaid shirt. Smiling she grabbed it. Emma squealed taking it from her mother and holding it with the dress. "After all you are your father's daughter."

As she came around a corner Hannah almost ran into Kathy.

"Wow someone has been doing some major shopping." Kathy said looking into Hannah's basket.

"And where's your stuff?" Hannah asked noticing Kathy didn't have a basket, but she did have an arm full of clothes.

"I sent it toward the other side of the store." Kathy grumbled. "Don't get me wrong I love my boys. All three of them. But sometimes a girl just wants to shop."

Hannah laughed. "I so know what you mean."

"Look what I found." Kathy held up a brown leather jacket. "Isn't it cute? I know." Kathy's smile fell slightly. "It's too much money."

"You know what, no." Reaching out Hannah took the jacket and tossed it into the basket. "If they can spend money on guns, ammo, and trips to the bar, then we can buy a few things that make us feel good."

Kathy looked at her sister in shock for a moment before smiling and holding up a cute shear white shirt with a blue undershirt. "So does that mean you'll get this? Because it is so you."

"Momma." Emma said reaching for the shirt.

Laughing the two women continued to shop. Getting mostly practical things, but a few not so practical things. When they finally decided to search out their husbands and sons, the basket was almost full. Neither woman was very surprised to see some younger ladies, idly watching their husbands.

"How's it going over here?" Kathy asked looking around. "And where are the small additions of you two?"

Dean smiled pointing to one of the clothes racks. Kathy reached in and found a wiggling someone and tickled. Ethan let out a squeal and poked his head out. Followed by Noah, Logan and Kaden.

"No fair Aunty."

"We're ready to go whenever you two are." Hannah said.

"We can see that." Dean looked at the basket. "Did you leave any clothes for anyone else?"

"Maybe." Kathy answered. "Did you find pants that didn't have holes in them?"

Dean grinned and winked. "For now."

As the family headed toward the front Sam looked over at his daughter. "Hannah what's that Emma's holding?"

"A shirt." Hannah answered not looking at him.

"I see the shirt I'm asking about the other thing she's holding."

"What other thing?"

Sam grabbed the cart bringing it to a stop. "The purple thing with flowers."

Hannah took a deep breath before facing the man she loved. "Baby sooner or later you are going to have to come to grips with the fact that you have a daughter."

"I know I have a daughter."

Reaching up Hannah brushed a stray hair from Sam's face. Although she knew he was a walking killing machine, there were times he looked completely vulnerable. Smiling she stretched up and kissed him. "Little girls need frills. We need soft things, frilly things, things that help make us feel pretty."

"My girls are beyond pretty." Sam whispered.

"I trust you when it comes to family work." Hannah said softly. "Please trust me on this. Emma needs to be a girl."

Sam looked at Emma. Her green eyes mirroring her mothers. Sam leaned over and kissed his daughter. "You like that?"

Emma giggled holding the dress and shirt out to her father.

Sam sighed. "Fine, you win. I don't have to like it though."

"How about this." Hannah pulled Sam close putting his arm around her waist. "When she's a teenager and wants to start dating, I turn her over to you."

"Just as long as I can be armed."

"Of course."

Sam picked Emma up kissed her then placed her up onto his shoulders. Emma giggled laying her head over onto her father's.

Once everything was paid for the family headed out toward the van and Impala. Hannah smiled at the sight walking ahead of her. Sam still had Emma on his shoulders, he was carrying Noah, and Ethan had his finger hooked in one of Sam's belt loops. Sure Sam was a hunter. He was strong and smart and brave. He also was one of the best father's in the world, and Hannah couldn't be happier.


	7. Picture

**Hello again my dear readers.**

 **So what is one thing that is very normal for parents to have to deal with? Talking to parents. Dean really hates being normal, but he'll do anything for his kids.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

This was the part of being a parent Dean hated. Meeting with teachers. Dean hated being near teachers when he was a kid. It didn't get any better once he became a parent. For the most part, Logan was a good kid. But, he did have the Winchester temper. Dean always felt that the teachers were judging him, on how he was parenting his son, and he hated it. So, Dean had been more than happy to hand this particular job over to Hannah, then to Kathy. But Hannah was on a hunt with Sam. While Kathy was in the van trying to calm down a suddenly upset Noah, so here he was, facing the wolves alone. Sighing he walked into the main office and waited until the secretary saw him.

"How can I help you today?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Dean shrugged and smiled. "I got a call that my son's teacher needed to see a parent, urgently. So here I am."

"And your son's name?"

"Well that's the tricky part I have two. Logan and Kaden Winchester."

The secretary glanced at a book before her and nodded. Standing she walked over and knocked on a door. Opening it she stuck her head in. Dean heard her say. "Logan's father is here." She then returned to her desk as she sat down she said to Dean. "Principal Hawkins will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat."

Dean forced down a grumble as he turned to look at the most horrible colored chairs he'd ever seen. Deciding to stay standing Dean kept one eye on the door and one eye out for Kathy. Unfortunately the door opened first. A heavy set balding man in a slightly too large suit stepped out and smiled at Dean. Holding his hand out as he walked toward Dean the man said in a booming voice.

"Mr. Winchester."

"One of them." This caused the man to falter slightly. Dean couldn't help but smile. "My father has always been Mr. Winchester. Plus I have a brother."

"I know what you mean. My father past ten years ago and he's still the only Mr. Hawkins in my mind." The man was close enough now for Dean to shake his offered hand. It was firm, but not aggressive. "Right this way Mr. Winchester." The principal pointed toward the door he had come out of.

As Dean walked into the room, he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. It was the normal school firing squad. Not just the principal but three other adults. Dean felt himself quickly sized up and by the looks on all but one face he was lacking. The one face belonged to a young man probably close to Dean's age. He was the only one that offered Dean a smile and nod.

"We have not been formally introduced Mr. Winchester." Dean noticed how the principal annunciated each syllable of his name. He also noticed how the original friendliness had vanished. "Your wife and I do believe sister enrolled your sons."

"Sister-in-law." Dean corrected with his best smile.

"Of course. Well I'm Principal Hawkins. This is Logan's teacher Mrs. Stewart. The school counselor Mrs. French and the art teacher Mr. Church. Please Mr. Winchester have a seat." Principal Hawkins pointed to one of two chairs facing the firing squid. "I was under the impression that your wife would also be coming."

Dean casually sat down and scanned the room one more time, fixing the names with the faces. "We are watching my brother's twins." Dean's eyes landed on the principal. "They don't always follow a schedule." Dean heard what sounded like 'humph' from his left. Turning he looked at the most uptight woman he'd ever seen, the counselor Mrs. French. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"Should we wait for your wife Mr. Winchester?" Principal Hawkins asked, as he took his seat.

"No need." Dean sat back. "Just tell me what you think Logan did that was so bad."

This time Dean was sure he heard something. But it was a snicker. The young man Mr. Church was quickly covering his mouth.

"Mr. Winchester, I do not think that you are taking this very seriously." Mrs. French sneered.

"I can't really take anything serious until I know what 'it' is." Dean said locking eyes with the young man. "Can you tell me why I was dragged down here?"

The man went to open his mouth but the other woman Mrs. Stewart sat forward. "Mr. Winchester, your son has done something very inappropriate, and we think you should take it a little more serious."

"Again, if someone will tell me what the hell is going on…" There was a knock on the door and the secretary opened it slightly.

"I am so sorry Principal Hawkins but Mrs. Winchester is here."

Principal Hawkins waved his hand. "Let her in."

When the door opened a little more Emma came toddling in. She froze for a second, but when her eyes landed on her uncle she giggled and headed straight for him. Kathy walked in next carrying a still sniffling Noah.

"I am so very sorry." Kathy said, then glanced at Dean. "I never thought he was going to calm down."

Dean held out his hands and Noah went to him. The toddler laid his head on Dean's shoulder and gripped his shirt in his small hand. Emma was leaning against Dean's leg.

"What did I miss?"

"I honestly have no idea. I've been told that Logan has done something inappropriate, but not what. I've been told that I'm not taking this seriously, but again not what. Honestly, right now Noah's making more since then this group." Again Dean heard the young man snicker.

Kathy turned back to the group. "So what did our son do that is so terrible?"

The Principal sat back in his chair. "In a few days the school is having an open house. I thought it would be nice if the children created things that represented their families."

"One young boy recreated his house with popsicle sticks." Mrs. Stewart said proudly.

Kathy thought a minute then smiled. Turning to Dean she said. "That's what he's been working on the past few days. Why he wanted to stay so close to home."

Dean just nodded his eyes still roaming over the people sitting around him. He could tell whatever was bothering the other three Mr. Church wasn't in agreement with them.

"So you are saying that Logan did draw the picture in question." Principal Hawkins said sitting forward. "Neither of you helped him at all?"

"Logan's very talented." Kathy said reaching over and laying a calming hand on her husband's arm. She knew how Dean was whenever anyone questioned his son's honor. "Is there something wrong with what he drew?" A sudden flash of the many things Logan could have drawn went through Kathy's head.

"There is many things wrong with what the boy drew." Mrs. French said scooting forward in her seat. She fixed Kathy with a cold glare. "Unless you think it is alright for ten year olds to draw people in the nude."

Kathy forced down a smile, but heard Dean flat out laugh. "You have got to be kidding." Dean's voice raised slightly but then he calmed patting Noah on the back. Dean turned and faced Mr. Church. "You're the art teacher right?"

"Uhm yes sir I am." Mr. Church was clearly surprised to have someone talking to him.

"You've seen Logan's art work."

Mr. Church smiled. "Yes I have. As you said, Logan is very talented."

"That is not the point." Mrs. French snapped. "The point is, what we are going to do about what he drew."

"May we see what he drew?" Kathy asked more to Mr. Church then the others.

The young man looked around the room, seeming to be waiting for one of the others to argue this request. When none was made he reached down beside him picked up something, then held it out to Kathy. Confused Kathy took it. She removed the rubber bands and carefully unrolled it. Kathy couldn't hold back a soft gasp. It was a large portrait of the family. She recognized it instantly. She held it for Dean to see. Noah reached out and gently touched his mother and father, then sniffed.

"And now we know what's wrong with this guy." Dean said kissing his nephews chubby cheek.

Emma was on tiptoe trying to see also. Kathy tilted it down and Emma giggled. "Famy."

"There you have it." Dean said putting his hand on his nieces back. "You asked for family Logan gave it to you."

"Mr. Winchester." Mrs. French's face was slowly turning red. "Are you telling me that you are condoning this…this…" The woman took a few breaths forcing herself to calm before finishing. "This pornographic picture."

"I'm sorry the what?" Dean was sure he hadn't actually heard what the uptight woman had actually said. "Kathy did she just say what I think she just said?"

Kathy didn't say anything, as she again looked at the picture this time with outside eyes. Sam and Dean had no shirts on. She and Hannah were laying on their significant other's chest. The children were draped over an arm here or a leg there. Everyone in their nightclothes. She could kind of see what others wouldn't understand. All she saw was a tired happy family, and that was all that mattered. Rolling it back up, and replacing the rubber bands she looked at the gathered adults.

"I completely understand your worries and concerns. Believe me tonight there will be a long discussion about what is proper and what is not." Kathy knew if she looked at Dean right now, she wouldn't be able to hold back laughing. Scooping Emma into her arms as she stood she continued. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

Before anyone could respond she turned and left the room. She didn't slow down until she stepped outside and took a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?" Dean fumed as he came out of the school. "Porno. Really? I've seen porno that is so far from porno it's not even funny."

"Please stop saying that word." Kathy said calmly. "Unless you want to explain to your not so little brother way his babies are repeating said word."

"After I tell him what those…" Dean looked down at Noah who was looking up at him. "Those, I can't really say what they are right now." He looked back at Kathy. "But you know."

Running her hand down Dean's cheek Kathy stretched up and kissed him. "I did what Hannah taught me to. Tell them what they think they need to hear, to keep them off our case. Now we should move away from the door, the bell's going to be ringing soon."

Dean let Kathy pull him away from the school. When the bell rang the doors burst open and kids came running out laughing and screaming. Emma suddenly squealed reaching her arms toward the school. Dean saw his sons and Ethan coming toward them. Dean noticed Logan was walking slightly slower, his head down. When the three boys reached them Kathy struggled to keep ahold of Emma as she reached for her oldest brother. Ethan gave her a quick kiss making the girl giggle even more.

"Alright everyone in the van." Dean said pulling the door open. He noticed Logan was the last one to climb in.

While Kathy made sure everyone was buckled Dean opened the driver's door. Before he could get in he heard someone calling. Turning he saw Mr. Church jogging toward them.

"I am so glad I caught you." Mr. Church said slightly out of breath. "I really wanted to say, well just about anything in that meeting. But well to be honest Mrs. French scares me slightly. In fact she's scared me ever since I was eight and she started at this school. I was really hoping she would be retired by the time I got back."

Dean smiled at the teacher. "You don't seem to be having trouble talking now."

Mr. Church laughed and relaxed completely. "I'm really sorry about everything. I really hope that Logan isn't in too much trouble. He really is a very talented artist."

"Yes he is." Kathy said jumping out of the back of the van, and closing the door. "And don't worry, he's not in trouble."

"Oh good." The smile on the young man's face grew. He then held out something to Dean. "I was able to keep them from seeing these. I'm pretty sure they would be able to find something wrong with them as well. Anyway I guess I'll see you both at parent's night."

"Unless I can get myself out of it." Dean said.

Mr. Church laughed then turned and headed back into the school. Kathy climbed in and over to the passenger seat while Dean got behind the wheel. A lot curious he opened the envelope the teacher had given him. Dean wasn't sure what he was looking at as he pulled out the sketches. Flipping through he stopped at one that looked a lot like him, but something was a little off.

"Logan."

"Yes sir."

"Come up here a minute." Dean listened to the seat belt click, then the shuffle of his son's feet. When the boy was kneeling beside him Dean turned the picture to him. "Who's this?"

"It doesn't matter." Logan mumbled.

Hooking his finger under his son's chin and tipping his face up Dean said. "It matter's to me."

Logan shrugged. "I'm not really good with object art, like clay, and sticks and stuff. So Mr. Church gave me an extra credit assignment to do." When the boy said nothing else Kathy ran her hand through his short hair making him look at her.

"What was the assignment?"

"To draw myself as I might look when I'm older." Logan answered then lowered his head again.

Dean again looked at the picture. "So this is you?"

"Yes sir."

Fanning the other pictures out Dean asked. "So who are all these others?"

"Kaden, Ethan, Noah, and Emma." Logan answered with a shrug. "I had time."

Dean now looked at the other sketches. His heart swelled with pride and a small pang of not wanting the kids to grow up so fast. Looking back down at his son Dean smiled. "These are awesome."

"I'm sorry you two had to come in." Logan said. "I don't even know what I did wrong."

Kathy leaned over and kissed the top of her son's head. "How about this. From now on anything you do for school, make sure everyone is fully clothed."

"I have no idea what that has to do with anything. But okay."

Dean laughed. "Get back in your seat."

As Logan stood he threw his arms around his father's neck. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too sport." As Logan made his way back to his seat, Dean started the van and looked at Kathy. "I think we just might stop by that frame shop on the way home."

"What for?" Kathy asked as her fingers ran over the rolled up paper on her lap.

Dean smiled putting the van in gear. "So we can replace that photo Dad took, with something even better."


	8. Chaperon

**Hello my dear readers.**

 **Okay so from the moment I started writing these I wanted to do one with Dean having to chaperon a field trip. My father took of many times to chaperon for me or my sisters. It was a total blast for us. Not to mention kids treated me different afterword. I guess in grade school a tall southern guy is a little scary. For me it was just Daddy spending the day with me. Anyway as much as I wanted to write this it turned out to be one of the hardest. After many, many, many rewrites this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.**

For the hundredth time, in less than an hour, Dean wandered what he'd done to deserve this punishment. Looking across the aisle he saw his thoughts mirrored on his brother's face. Behind them at least sixty or more kids were talking all at once, about who knew what. Dean even wandered if the kids knew. Looking at his watch, Dean groaned, only two minutes had gone by since the last time he looked. Leaning across the aisle Dean whispered to his brother.

"I blame you for this."

"Why me?" Sam asked. "You're the father."

"Yeah but you're the one that threatened the doctor last time." Dean pointed out. "That's why Hannah and Kathy insisted that we do this. So you couldn't go with Hannah for the twin's shots."

Sam glared at his brother but didn't bother to argue. The two again faced forward trying to block out the noises from behind them. When the bus finally stopped in front of the town's museum Dean forced down a grown. He'd been in houses that were bigger than this place. One of the teachers, Mrs. Long, stood waving at the kids. It took not only waving but some clapping and even more polite, 'Quiet down children', before the bus was silent.

"Alright now everyone knows the rules. No touching. Stay with your partners. Listen to the teachers, and parents. Now is there any questions?"

"Is this over yet?" Dean said under his breath. Only Sam seemed to have heard him, and agreed completely.

"All right then everyone out, single file."

All the kids instantly started to push and shove toward the front of the bus. They instantly stilled when Sam and Dean stood up. Now Dean knew why Mrs. Long had insisted that they sit in the front. Sam lead the kids off the bus, Dean took up the rear. Once inside Dean had to admit the place wasn't as bad as he first thought. Every little space was full of something. Mannequins with old clothes hanging on them. Old furniture piled with old books, and papers. Sprinkled amongst the displays were small plaques explaining what each item was and where it had come from. Moving beside his brother Dean whispered.

"Maybe we should have brought an EMF just in case."

"This is supposed to be a non-hunting outing Dean." Sam repeated word for word what Kathy had said to Dean that morning.

"At least she let me leave the house with my gun."

Sam smiled. "The girls aren't that mean." Looking around Sam's smile fell. "Dean where's the boys?"

"They just went upstairs with their partners. I still don't think it's fair they couldn't pick their own partners."

"They are supposed to be making new friends." Sam pointed out. "Why don't you head on up and check on them."

Nodding Dean headed up the stairs. It was slightly darker on the second floor. The rooms had been blocked by glass panels, so no one could enter and mess with the displays. Looking around Dean had a moment of worry when he didn't see his sons amongst the other kids. Then he saw that there was a third floor. Heading up he found that the top floor looked like one huge ball room. Instead of a disco ball, there was a huge chandelier right in the middle of the ceiling. Looking around he spied his sons and their partners.

"Hey you four." Dean called. He instantly noticed his son's bodies tense. The four turned and faced them the two partners smiling.

"Isn't this place great?" One said. Dean couldn't seem to remember the boy's name. His smile seemed genuine but when Dean got closer he saw it really wasn't. "Were we not supposed to come up here?"

"It's on the map." The other kid, Paul…no Carl, said. "Mr. Lewis told us to take notes on everything that was on the map."

Dean's eyes never left his son's faces when he smiled and said. "No you guys are fine. Just, you seemed to have rushed through the rest of the museum."

"We just decided to start at the top." Carl shrugged. "Isn't that right."

Dean truly did not like the look Carl flashed at Kaden. He also didn't like it when all Kaden did was nod.

"Well if you four are finished up here why don't you head on down stairs."

"Yes sir." Logan and Kaden said softly. The other two kids just shrugged and headed toward the stairs.

Dean was about to follow when a small group of kids came up the stairs. Seeing as he was a chaperon he guessed he should stay up here, at least until another adult showed up. Which seemed to take hours before one of the teachers and a parent came up the stairs. Dean slipped by them and back down the stairs. He searched the second floor and again didn't see his sons. Heading down to the main floor he found Sam still standing close to the main exit.

"What are you a door man now?"

"Pretty much. So far at least five kids have tried to slip out." Sam pointed to two kids sitting on the floor not far from the door. "Those two now have detention."

"Was any of those kids your nephews?"

"Of course not." Sam sounded totally offended that Dean would even suggest such a thing. "Why?"

"I honestly can't say." Dean looked around trying to spy the two familiar faces that was so dear to him. "Just a gut feeling."

"Dean."

"I know this isn't a hunt." Dean waved his hand at his brother. "This is a Dad gut feeling."

"Just ten more minutes." Mrs. Long called up the stairs. She walked over to Sam and Dean again a huge smile on her face. "I know I've already said this at least ten times but I am so glad you two were able to come. I mean we always have enough parent helpers. But usually just the mothers. It's so nice for the fathers to step in every now and then. Even better when an uncle volunteers."

Sam returned the smile. "We're happy to help."

"Is there another floor to this place? Or another exit?" Dean never looked directly at the woman as he asked, his eyes still searching.

"Well uhm yes there is at least two emergency exits but an alarm sounds if either is opened." Mrs. Long answered looking at Dean then Sam. "And there is a basement but it is closed for repairs. Why do you ask Mr. Winchester?"

"Just want to make sure the kids see everything." Sam answered for his brother. He could tell the woman didn't completely believe him, but she also didn't push him. She just gave a small shrug and went to check on the other parents. Sam finally looked at his brother. "They're probably just in a room somewhere. They probably went out one way as you went in another."

Dean went through the house again still not finding his boys. Mrs. Long called for everyone to exit the museum for lunch out on the lawn. When Dean stepped out of the building his eyes almost instantly went to his sons. Something was defiantly wrong. Locking eyes with Sam, Dean nodded toward the boys. Sam moved to stand just a few feet from them. As Dean moved closer he watched his boys. A feeling instantly came to him, one he hadn't had in many years. He positioned himself so he could watch his sons, but not look like he was watching them.

The boy Carl and what's his name was talking and laughing. Suddenly Carl reached over and snatched a bag of chips from a kid sitting near them.

"Don't do that." Kaden said giving Carl a stern look.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Dean waited for his son's response but was very surprised when there wasn't one. The two boys laughed and the other kid gave a kid next to him a slight shove.

"Leave them alone." Logan's voice had a little more force in it then Kaden's had.

"You keep talking big, but in truth you're nothing. Come on I dare you to take a swing at me. I double dare you."

Again Dean was surprised to see his son slowly turn his back on the kid. Carl laughed slapping Logan hard in the back, causing him to lurch forward slightly. Kaden's hands clinched but he didn't do anything. Logan sat up and looked back at the bully. The two laughed now ignoring the brothers. Carl snagged an apple from Kaden took a bite then tossed it. Dean caught it without turning. All the kids around instantly went silent. Slowly turning Dean looked right at Carl.

"Were you aiming for the trash? Because you would have missed by a long shot. The trash is over there." Dean didn't even bother taking time to aim as he tossed the apple toward Sam, who from the gasps all around had also caught it. Dean didn't drop his glare until one of the teachers called that it was time to clean up and head back to the bus.

Dean didn't like how both his boy's head were hanging down even lower now. The ride back to the school was eerily quiet. School was almost over so the kids headed back to their classes to get their bags. As Sam went to get Ethan, Dean leaned on the wall across from his son's classrooms. As he watched a big kid came walking down the hall.

"You're big for a fifth grader."

"Look who's talking." Dean sized the kid up, instantly not liking him.

"I'm here to get my kid brothers." The kid leaned on the wall next to Dean. "And let me tell you this is beyond a drag. I had a real hot date lined up, but nope had to come pick up the brats."

A boy ran down the hall slamming into the older kid. "Hey Mitch guess what?"

"What?"

"I almost had him crying today. I would have too if Mark hadn't gone on that field trip."

Mitch ruffled the kid's hair and laughed. "There's always tomorrow Matt. I can't wait to hear the fun Mark and Carl had."

The words quickly registered in Dean's mind. Carl had been Kaden's partner. Mark had been Logan's. That long ago felt feeling that had crept up on Dean had been the same one he used to get when Sam was being bullied. This thought instantly sent anger through Dean. Slowly turning he looked over the kid Mitch. He must have been at least fifteen or more. From the way it sounded he was proudly teaching his brothers how to be bullies. The door to the classrooms opened and the kid Mark shoved his way out.

"Hey buddy have fun?"

"A blast." Mark laughed then glanced at Dean, who instantly wanted to wipe that grin off the kids face. "I'll tell you everything on the way home."

Dean didn't stop to think when he slowly turned, arms crossing his chest, eyes locking on the older kid. "No, why don't you tell him right now. Because I think I'd really like to hear this."

Mitch tried to mirror Dean, he didn't quite make it. "And who the hell are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see Logan and Kaden. Taking a step closer to Mitch and lowering his voice to a dangerous volume Dean said. "I'm their father, and I'm pretty sure I don't like what's been going on."

"S…so what are you going to do about it?" Mitch tried to sound big but it didn't quite work when his voice squeaked.

Dean's lips slowly curled into a lethal smile. "I'm going to let you and your little brother's stew on everything I can do." Dean shifted his coat just enough so the older kid could see the large knife strapped under his arm. Mitch's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Long asked stepping out of the room.

Straightening Dean flashed his best smile at the teacher. "Not a one. Just having a little talk with this young man about teaching his younger siblings the proper way to act."

"You're wasting your breath Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Long looked down her nose at the three brothers. "I hate to say it but those three are nothing but bad."

"Oh I don't know about that." Dean looked back at the brothers. "I think they just might have found the right path. Right boys?" The look Dean fixed on them he usually only used on vampires, werewolves, or the occasional bad witch. In this instance it worked just as well. The three boys jumped slightly letting out squeaks before turning and running from the school. When Dean turned back to the teacher his flirty smile was back on. "It was a pleasure to spend the day with you Mrs. Long."

"You as well Mr. Winchester, and please tell your brother thank you."

"Will do." Dean put his hands on his son's shoulders and nudged them toward the front of the school. Nothing was said until they reached the car. Dean moved ahead of them leaning against the car, he asked. "Was there something you two needed to tell me?"

"No sir."

"You sure about that?"

Kaden glanced at his brother who was still looking at the ground. Sighing Kaden raised his head and said. "It only happened a couple times."

"Kaden." Logan hissed

"Logan tried to stop it but he was afraid a teacher would see. The principal here is a real hard, to the book kind of guy. Well remember Logan got that pretty bad bruise on his shoulder."

"Of course I remember." Dean said crossing his arms. "I was there when he flew into a tree."

Kaden nodded. "Well we were both worried that if he, or we did anything, and we got sent to the office someone might somehow see it. So far just this year seven kids have been taken from their families for one thing or another." Kaden finally stopped talking instantly deflating. "We didn't want to take a chance."

"So you let a couple bullies, bully you because you were afraid of what might happen."

"Yes sir."

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"Sorry sir."

Sighing Dean knelt down so he could look up into his son's faces. "I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you both to trust me."

"We do."

Dean smiled. "Then next time come to me. I have a lot of experience with bullies. Deal?"

"Deal."

Standing Dean opened the back door. "Now hop in, here comes Sam and Ethan." Logan and Kaden climbed in to the back seat. Ethan paused long enough to grin at his uncle before jumping into the backseat. By the time Dean closed the backdoor and was opening the driver's door Ethan was on probably his tenth question.

"What all did you see? Did you have fun Uncle? Daddy said it was interesting."

"That's one way of describing it." Dean interjected.

"Were they good?" Ethan whispered. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and laughed. His nephew was asking his cousins the question.

"And what is that supposed to mean squirt?"

Ethan shrugged. "I heard Mommy and Aunty say that you and Daddy had better be good."

"We were good." Sam said nudging his brother. "Let's just go home."

Dean started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Even with the roar of the car, and the music he could hear his nephew continuing to ask question. He suddenly listened a little closer when he heard Ethan say.

"Recess was hard."

"Yeah we know." Logan put his arm around his cousin.

"Did they try anything?"

"Yeah Eth they tried." Logan answered. "But don't worry I think things will get better."

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" The fear in Ethan's voice was clear.

Logan shook his head. Ethan looked at Kaden who also shook his head.

"Let's just say they witnessed just how awesome our dads are." Logan looked up and locked eyes with Dean in the rearview mirror. "You shouldn't be bothered anymore."

Dean glanced at Sam who had obviously heard the same thing. They exchanged a quick glance then smiled. Maybe there was another reason their wives decided they needed to go.


	9. Conference

**Hello dear readers.**

 **Sorry it's been awhile since I posted one of these. I've been focused on Family Season Two, plus another story I started, plus well life. Anyway I only have this one and two others left to post. So if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. I can't promise anything but some fresh ideas would be nice.**

 **So this idea came from my mother. When I asked her about 'normal' things that hunters might not do this was her answer. My father went to as many of mine and my sister's conferences he could. (Not that he really wanted to, but it was his Daddy duty). So here is Dean and Sam doing being great Dads no matter what.**

Everyone turned at the sound of the roaring engine. The shiny black car that pulled into the school parking lot instantly looked out of place. Pulling between a minivan and SUV the engine shut off plunging the night into silence. The few parents that were still standing outside the school watched as the front doors opened. Two tall men climbed out and looked around. Anyone close enough could clearly see the look of two people that would have rather been just about anywhere. Stepping to the back doors they opened them and held their hands out. Two young women got out smiling up at the men. The doors slammed shut in unison. Walking hand in hand the two couples headed toward the school.

"I feel like I'm on display." Dean grumbled as he opened the door. "Explain to me again why the hell I had to come to this."

"Because I did." Sam answered walking Hannah through the doorway.

Dean continued to grumble but followed them into the school. The town was smaller than others they'd lived in, so the school was smaller. The four walked down a hallway toward the multipurpose room. By the door stood a smiling woman.

"Hey howdy fellow parents. You must be new to our learning family. Well I'm Marcy Maxwell president of the PTA. If you would just write your names on these little badges that would be super."

Hannah was pretty sure that Marcy was close to breaking her face with that smile. She took the offered stickers that said 'Hi My Name Is'. She could clearly hear her brother continue to grumble as she took a marker and quickly wrote out all four names. She handed Kathy hers and Dean's then turned to Sam.

"Are you going to argue?"

"Would it do any good?" Sam asked as she placed his name on his shirt.

"Nope." Hannah put hers on then noticed that Marcy was still watching them, her smile had grown even more. "Is there something else we need to do?"

"Well there are a few groups that we're looking for parent volunteers for." Marcy waved her hand over the many clip boards laying on the table. "Let's see we still have scouts, both girls and boys. Coaches for hockey, softball, basketball, and touch football. And of course many clubs to choose from. Chess, gardening, choir, acting…"

Hannah held her hand up to silence the woman. "I am so sorry but are schedules are pretty full right now."

Marcy's smile slipped slightly. "But this is for the kids. Don't you want to help your little darlings be everything they want to be? Do everything they ever want to do?"

"Our kids do everything they want, thanks." Dean snapped.

Before he could say any more, Kathy pushed him through the doors. Hannah followed with Sam, flashing an apologetic smile toward Marcy. The place was packed with parents. Most stood in small groups talking about who knows what. A few stood with teachers, presumably talking about their kids. A few sat at tables looking extremely bored.

"Fine we came, we saw, now can we please leave?" Dean asked.

"We're supposed to talk to Logan and Kaden's teachers." Kathy said calmly.

"Right so they can tell us how great our kids are. How much potential they have. I already know all this."

"As do I." Kathy squeezed Dean's hand. "Just an hour, maybe not even that. Then…" Kathy looked back at Hannah the two women exchanging small smiles.

"Big brother I think our women have been planning behind our backs." Sam said putting his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

Dean studied Kathy's face for a minute before smiling. "Dad did seem to rush through that last job, so he could be home today. What have you two mischievous dears cooked up?"

"You'll never find out." Kathy bopped the end of Dean's nose. "Until we finish with our parental duties that is."

Rolling his eyes, Dean let Kathy pull him deeper into the crowd. The first teacher they reached was Kaden's. Just as Dean had guessed she went on and on about how great Kaden is. How smart, helpful, and caring.

"There is just one small problem." Ms. Fletcher said, she glanced around before leaning closer to Kathy. "I think that perhaps Kaden is noticing girls."

"So."

Kathy covered her mouth and had to fight down the urge to giggle. The pure shocked look on Ms. Fletcher's face after that one word from Dean was priceless.

"Well Mr. Winchester I…Well I just thought that…I mean that you would want to know."

"That my ten year old son is noticing girls." Dean shrugged. "I'm just wandering what…"

Kathy's hand shot up and covered Dean's mouth. She smiled at the teacher. "Thank you so much for pointing this out to us."

"Of course." Ms. Fletcher gave Dean a stern look before refocusing on Kathy. "I only say something because it might be effecting his school work."

"Of course thank you again." Kathy stood, pulling Dean with her. They were a few feet away before she turned and fixed Dean with a stern look. "Dean Winchester you have got to start thinking before you open your mouth."

Dean smiled. "I do."

Throwing up her hands she headed toward Logan's teacher. On the way they passed Sam and Hannah, who were waiting to talk to Ethan's teacher. Kathy stopped and laid her head on Hannah's shoulder.

"Next time can we switch? I mean their brothers right so the last name's all the same."

Hannah patted Kathy's shoulder. "Having hubby problems?"

Dean wrapped his arm around Kathy's waist nuzzling his nose in her neck. She giggled and said. "When am I not?"

"You must be Ethan's parents." Everyone turned to face a smiling woman. She looked up at Sam. "At least I'm pretty sure this is Ethan's father."

"It is." Hannah said. "I'm his mother, Hannah. This is Sam, and this is Dean and Kathy, Ethan's aunt and uncle."

"Ah yes Logan and Kaden's parents. I'm Miss Bradley please have a seat." She indicated a few chairs set off to the side. Once everyone was seated Miss Bradley smiled and asked. "So do you want me to go through the normal, your son is so great, so full of potential? Or would you like me to skip to the good stuff?"

"Right now I wish you were my boy's teacher." Dean said.

Miss Bradley laughed, more from the look Kathy and Hannah gave Dean then from what he said.

"I'll take that as let's skip to the good stuff."

"Please." Hannah answered, flashing another stern look to Dean.

"Well truth is Ethan is a great kid, but…" She held up her hand to Dean. "I've noticed he has a little trouble making friends. He's friendly, and willing to play when someone asks him. But he never does the asking. Now I'm not saying there is anything wrong with this. Plus this is the one and only thing I can think that would be slightly bad. Of course if anyone asks him about his family, well he can't seem to stop talking. Especially his cousins. In fact he asked me if he could bring them in for show and tell."

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

Miss. Bradley shrugged. "At first I wasn't really sure what to say."

"If you are worried that Logan or Kaden would be disruptive, or disrespectful, don't." Hannah looked at Kathy then Dean. "If you think Ethan is great, well he learned from his cousins."

"Well then I guess Friday we'll have a couple guests in our class." Miss. Bradley said. "To be honest I can't wait to meet them. The way Ethan talks, it sounds as though they just about walk on water."

"Only if it was for Ethan." Dean stated flatly, then stood. "Come on wife we have one more teacher to talk to."

As Kathy stood she exchanged a quick glance with Hannah, who also stood. "Actually honey, how about Hannah and I talk to the last one. You two wait for us by the door."

Dean crossed his arms, and studied the two women's faces. "First you drag us down here, now you're sending us to the corner."

"With the rest of the bored Dads." Hannah pointed toward the door they had come in. Sure enough about ten very bored looking men were standing around looking very lost. "Go on be normal regular Dads."

The two women didn't wait for an answer as they disappeared into the crowed. Sam thanked Miss Bradley then followed his brother to the door.

An older man that was leaning against the wall nodded at them as they walked up. "Join the club gentleman."

"What club is that?" Sam asked.

Another one of the men laughed. "The 'we're just fathers and have no real clue what's going on in our kid's lives' club."

Dean gave the man a cold smile. "Sorry but we'll have to stand over here then."

"Why is that?" The older man asked.

"Because we're members of a different club." Sam answered.

"Yep, the 'we hate coming to these things but we'd do anything for our kids' club." Dean turned and walked over to lean against the wall on the other side of the door. Scanning the room Dean's eyes almost instantly landed on Kathy and Hannah. They were talking to a group of woman. "So why do you think we were sent to the corner?"

"I have no idea." Sam said also watching the two women. "Unless that's the reason."

Dean straightened when a good looking guy walked up and started talking with the group of women. Kathy laughed, then Hannah. The guy laughed. Even from this distance Dean could clearly see that the guy was flirting, with both of them.

"Oh he is so dead." Dean went to move but Sam held him back. "Let go of me Sam."

"So not going to happen." Sam's voice would have sounded calm, to anyone but his brother. Dean could clearly hear the anger in his little brother's tone. "He's probably just a parent."

A few other women had joined in, and they were all giggling and hanging on every word the guy was saying. After a few minutes Hannah slowly turned her head and locked eyes with Sam. She tapped Kathy on the shoulder and nodded toward the door. Kathy smiled, said something that seemed to upset the guy. He said something else as he reached out to touch Kathy's arm. Kathy looked down at his hand said something then she and Hannah turned and started toward the door. They didn't pause as they walked through the door. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before hurrying after them.

"Hold up there." Sam caught them first stepping in front of them. "Who was Mr. Smooth Talker?"

Dean stood next to Kathy, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. She sighed and faced him. "His name is Mr. Larson, but he insists on other parents calling him Craig. He's Logan's teacher."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Dean said stepping closer. "Because I walked Logan to class his first day and I distinctly remember a blonde woman named Mrs. Upton."

"And did you also notice the rather large middle area Mrs. Upton had?" Kathy asked laying her hand on Dean's crossed arms. "She was pregnant. There was some complications and she had to go on leave early. Craig is her sub for the rest of the school year."

"Don't call him that." Dean snapped.

Kathy smiled stepping closer to him. "You are beyond gorgeous when you are jealous. That would be the second main reason I sent you to the door."

"What's the first?"

Slipping her hand under his coat and around his waist Kathy touched the handle of the gun she knew was always there. "That would be this, and your quick temper. Mr. Larson is a good teacher. Logan likes him. In fact he's the one that asked me to keep you away from him."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"He said something about not wanting his Dad to shoot his teacher." Hannah said. "Now perhaps we should continue this conversation outside."

They left the school and walked to the car. Kathy could see that Dean was still upset about something. Grabbing him by the arm and pushing him against the car Kathy took a hold of his face stretched up and kissed him. "Logan told me that his new teacher was nice." Another kiss. "Friendly." Another kiss. "And perhaps a little too good looking for your liking." A deep long kiss. Not letting go of his face she smiled. "And yes he is good looking. But he is also married with a new baby of his own. Now will you please stand down?"

Dean instantly relaxed a small smile on his lips. "For now."

"If you two are finished making out." Hannah called over the roof of the car. "I think it's time to move on to the second part of the evening."

"What second part?" Both brothers asked.

Kathy smiled wickedly as she stepped back. When she held up her hand Dean was a little surprised to see the keys to his car. "Well first I'm driving."

"Oh I don't think so." Dean reached for the keys. As his hand wrapped around Kathy's hand she whispered something in his ear. Letting go he stepped back. "You so don't play fair."

"Never said I did." Kathy stepped around him and opened the back door. "Boys in the back."

"And don't worry we'll move the front seat up so you two have room." Hannah said opening the other back door.

The brother's looked at each other across the roof of the car. They then looked at the women they loved. Smiling they got in the back seat.


	10. Neighborhood

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted one of these. I've been focusing more on Family Season Two, as well as a couple other stories. But I finally had another idea for this so here it is.**

 **What's more normal than a neighborhood block party? Hannah thinks it's a great idea, her family not so much. What could possibly go wrong at a little barbeque?**

"Explain to me again why we are doing this." Dean grumbled as they all exited the house.

Hannah fought back the urge to turn around and go back in. She continued to try and give her family as normal a life as she possibly could. This was not easy when all her family wanted to do was hunt monsters. When their neighbor invited them to her yearly barbeque Hannah had jumped at the chance. Nothing was more normal than a barbeque. But as soon as she announced they were going, the arguing had started. The most vocal was Dean, but Kathy had surprisingly agreed with him. Sam had been quieter about it, dropping small hints here and there. Hannah though stayed firm, so they were now heading up the walkway to their neighbor's house. Hannah led them around to the side of the house, and opened the wooden gate. The backyard was already full of people. For a split second Hannah again fought down the urge to leave, she kept repeating 'this is for my family'.

"Well hey there neighbor." Darla Darling, the woman that invited them to the party, was waving and weaving through the people heading straight for them. She was wearing a bright orange sundress and her smile took up most of her face. "I am so glad you all were able to come to our little party."

Hannah returned her smile. "Thank you for inviting us Darla."

Darla waved her hand. "No thanks needed."

"I know you said to bring either a salad or dessert, but since there are so many of us, I decided to bring one of each."

"Aren't you just a doll?" Darla took the bowl from Sam. "Why don't you two ladies follow me, there are a few people that are dying to meet you. Gentleman the grill and the men are right over there. The kids are free to play, we have a pretty good size play area, safe for all ages."

"Don't worry Mommy, I'll keep an eye on them." Ethan said taking Emma's hand, Kaden had ahold of the other one. Logan was carrying Noah piggyback. "If it's okay."

"It's okay." Hannah and Kathy said. The kids all smiled and headed toward the large play area.

Darla hooked her arm with Kathy and started walking away. Kathy grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her along. Darla first pulled them to some large tables filled with food. She placed the dishes Hannah brought on them then gently pushed and pulled them toward a group of women that was standing a little way away.

"Ladies these are our new neighbors." Most of them smiled and waved, one though looked them up and down then turned her head a small sneer clear on her face. Darla either didn't notice it, or chose to ignore it as she continued. "They moved into the old Baker house."

"Isn't that place haunted?" An older woman asked. "At least it has been as long as I've lived in the neighborhood."

"It's not anymore." Kathy answered, with a sweet smile.

"So are you two sisters?" This question came from the youngest looking woman of the group.

"We are by marriage." Hannah answered.

"And you live together." This came from the woman that cheeked them out. "I can't stand being near my own sister let alone my brother's wife."

"Our family is very close." Hannah shifted herself, so she was blocking Kathy from the woman. She tilted her head slightly then asked. "I'm sorry have we met before, you seem very familiar. I'm usually very good at remembering names and faces."

"Trust me, I'd remember meeting you." The woman stood. "If you will excuse me." She pushed by them and walked away.

"Don't pay her any mind." Darla said patting Hannah's arm. "She dreamed of way bigger things."

"I'll say." The young woman said with a wicked grin. "Married the quarterback, who didn't want to go pro after college. Instead he moved back to his home town and joined his father's business."

"Of course if you want to actually talk to her, just ask her about the one that got away. She won't shut up."

"What a totally horrible hostess I am." Darla lightly slapped her head and laughed. "I didn't even do proper introductions. Let me fix that right now. As I did say this is our new neighbors, what I forgot to say was their names. Hannah and Kathy." Darla pointed to each of them. "And this is Megan." Darla pointed to the youngest woman.

"Charmed."

"Rhonda." Was the slightly older woman, she smiled and nodded.

"Carla." Hadn't said anything yet, but she smiled and waved.

"Tammy." Also hadn't said anything. She seemed shyer than the others. She blushed slightly and gave a small wave.

"So you all live around here?" Kathy asked

"Yep." Megan chirped. "Me and Alan moved in just before you and your family did."

"Been here for almost ten years." Carla said. She pointed toward the group of men. "My Paul always wanted to live in the subs. He grew up in New York."

"So what brought you and yours to our little town?" Rhonda asked.

"Pretty much the same as Carla." Hannah answered with a smile. The sound of a loud squeal came to the women. Hannah spun around knowing instantly who it was. She relaxed when she saw Sam swinging Ethan upright.

Tammy had her hand over her heart. "I would just die if Tom ever did that with Tony."

Hannah shrugged. "Nothing really new for us."

Any further conversation was forgotten, as the women watched what was happening in the play area. Sam and Dean must have gotten bored talking to the other men, they were now playing with their children. All five kids were running around the large swing set dodging around swings, and poles. Dean jumped in front of Ethan grabbing him and swinging him upside down then righting him. He then tossed him toward Sam who caught him. While Dean went after another kid Sam placed Ethan on what looked like a skeleton of a small fire truck. Ethan laughed and ran one way then another. Sam blocked him every time. There was a loud whistle and Sam turned in time to catch Emma. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam kissed her then placed her next to Ethan. The next caught was Kaden. It was a little harder now for Sam to keep all three in the firetruck. Emma almost slipped by him but he scooped her up spun around then sat her back in the firetruck. Dean almost had Noah twice but the toddler was slipperier then he looked. He ducked down and crawled under the slide. Dean spun and tried for Logan who also got free. Logan jumped and landed on the floor of the playhouse. He opened a small door and helped Noah climb up. Dean watched the two boys a huge smile on his face. When Logan went one way and Noah the other Dean lunged toward Logan. Wrong move. Logan got away and was able to get close enough to the firetruck to help Emma escape. Unfortunately he was caught by Sam. The twins were now lose and working together. There small bodies easily slipping by Dean. Dean was finally able to snatch up Emma who laughed and squealed. He tossed her toward Sam who swung her up and placed her on his shoulders.

The women could see Logan, Kaden and Ethan jumping and cheering.

"Well I think it's about time to eat." Darla said clapping her hands.

"Mom did you see." Logan yelled as he ran up gasping for breath. "I tricked Dad, twice. Did you see?"

"I saw." Kathy smiled putting her arm around her son. "You about ready for food?"

Logan looked up at his mother. "Mom?"

Kathy laughed. "I'm sorry that was a totally stupid question on my part. Go tell the other's it's time, and make sure your father understands that doesn't mean we're leaving."

"Will do Mom." Logan took off toward his father. He was still a little away when he yelled. "She said no."

"You have a very interesting relationship with your son." Rhonda remarked.

"Sons." Kathy corrected.

Dean and wrapped his arm around Kathy's waist. Leaning close he whispered something in her ear making her blush and elbow him. He didn't let go as he flashed his smile at the other women. "Ladies." Focusing back on Kathy he said. "Lo said something, about you saying something stupid."

"I asked him if he was ready for food."

"Yep, stupid." Dean again leaned over and nuzzled his nose in Kathy's neck. "I'll make sure they don't eat everything."

"Who's going to watch you?" Kathy asked as Dean moved away.

He turned and gave her a wicked smile. "That my lovely, is your job."

"Okay, I am now completely jealous of you." Megan sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love Alan. But to him being romantic is him asking 'So ya wanna?'."

Kathy smiled watching as Dean walked up to his sons and helped them fill their plates. "I would say Dean is one of a kind, but I would be lying." She turned to Hannah. "Isn't that right little sister?"

"Yep." Hannah was looking toward the play area. "You could say it runs in the family." She relaxed when she saw Ethan come through the crowd his siblings toddling beside him. She expected to see Sam come through behind him, but she could clearly see Sam was nowhere near their children. "Baby where's Daddy?"

Ethan turned, and was clearly as confused as Hannah. "He was right here. I thought."

"I'm sure he just got side tracked." Kathy stepped forward and picked up Emma. "Come on, I'll help you."

As they walked to the food tables Hannah continually watched for Sam. Plates full and a patch of lawn claimed for the Winchesters, Hannah tried not to let her worry show. Sam still hadn't showed up by the time everyone was finished eating.

"So now can we go?" Dean asked, catching Emma before she got too far away.

"Not without Daddy." Ethan said.

Dean locked eyes with Hannah. "You want me…"

Hannah shook her head. "He's probably talking to someone. You know how he is, if someone asked him about the kids he can talk for hours." Standing she brushed dirt and grass from her pants. "I'll go gather him, besides how hard will it be to find someone of his height."

"All very true." Dean leaned against the fence and stretched out his legs. "We'll wait here and make sure Ethan doesn't randomly wander off."

"Uncle." Ethan rolled his eyes and gave Dean a pure Sam look.

Hannah laughed as she walked back into the once again mulling talking group of people. After searching the food tables, the play area, and the grill, and finding no sign of her husband, Hannah couldn't help but start to worry. She knew Sam wouldn't have left without telling her. Standing on the porch Hannah scanned the backyard. Her eyes landed on a shed not far from the play area. Forcing herself to stay calm, and walk the same, Hannah slowly made her way toward the shed. She could clearly see he wasn't in front, or on either side. So she walked straight toward the back. As she came around the corner she froze. Sam was indeed there, and he wasn't alone.

"Sam."

Sam jumped and pushed the woman away from him. The woman he'd just been kissing. Hannah wasn't exactly sure who she wanted to hit more. Sam for kissing her, or the woman for daring to kiss Sam. Focusing for now on the woman. Hannah noticed it was the woman that had snubbed them earlier. That same tingle of recognition came to her and she studied the woman's face.

Hannah gasped. "Brittany."

"Hey Hannah." Brittany smiled, her hand reaching out to touch Sam. Sam jerked away glaring at the woman.

"Oh my God." Hannah's memory clicked in and she instantly flashed through the most horrible times she had in school. Most of them because of the person now standing before her.

"Small world isn't it?" Brittany again moved toward Sam.

This time he moved away and toward Hannah. "Baby I…"

"Don't." Hannah didn't recognize her own voice. "Just don't. Dean's ready to leave, but Ethan wouldn't leave without you." Turning her back to them, she stormed off fighting now to keep control of herself. When she reached her family, she knew they all clearly saw something was wrong. She also knew Sam was right behind her. Picking up her daughter Hannah said. "It's time to go home." Without another word she turned and headed toward the gate.

Hannah wasn't proud of the fact, but she hid in her room for the rest of the day and into the night. She kept waiting for Sam to come and try to talk to her, but he never did. Deep down, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It was now dark outside and still he didn't come. She heard her family outside the door as they went through their nightly routines. Finally there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

She was surprised to see Kathy's head pop in. "Hey little sister."

"Hey."

Kathy stepped in closing the door behind her. Walking over she sat down on the side of the bed facing Hannah. "Sam told us what happened. So who's Brittany?"

"I went to school with her. For some reason she's hated me ever since Kindergarten. Her hatred grew when Sam came around." Hannah pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs. "She set her sights on Sam, he didn't respond properly."

"Because he set his heart on you." Kathy laid her hand over Hannah's. "According to Sam, Brittany tricked him into following her behind the shed. He'd lost sight of Ethan and the twins. She told him one of them was hurt behind the shed."

Hannah rolled her eyes and turned away from Kathy. "That sounds great now. He's a damn hunter. He's fought vampires and werewolves without even breaking a sweat." Moving off the bed Hannah started pacing. "But he couldn't push away from one nothing woman? He can pick me up like I'm nothing. But he couldn't get away from her."

"So are you pissed that she kissed him, or that he didn't punch her?"

"Both." Hannah fumed. "After everything we've…" Hannah instantly deflated leaning against the wall she slid down to the floor. "Seeing her with him. I remembered everything. Everything that I'd worked so hard to push away."

Kathy stood. Walking over she knelt beside her sister. "And now you will never be able to forget her kissing Sam." Kathy hugged Hannah then stood. Hannah kept her head down as she heard Kathy open the door and walk out. She could hear whispering. Pulling her legs up again she buried her head in her knees and tried to block out the world. When she heard.

"I really don't give a damn."

Then.

"Dean."

Hannah raised her head to see Sam stumbling into the room, almost falling onto the bed. Righting himself he looked around until his eyes locked with Hannah's.

"I…Dean…" Sam pointed toward the already closed door. "I was going to…but he…" Sam deflated and he sat down on the foot of the bed. "I am so sorry."

Standing Hannah walked over and sat down next to him. "I know."

"Was that really Brittany from High School?"

"Yep."

"I guess she finally got what she wanted."

Hannah shook her head. "All she got was a kiss that she had to lie and steal to get." She laid her head over on his shoulder and breathed in the smell of her Sam. "She'll never get all she wants."

The two sat in silence. Finally Sam held his hand out palm side up. Smiling Hannah laid her hand in his. Wrapping his fingers around her small hand, Sam brought it to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back.

"So am I on the floor?"

"Not this time." Hannah raised her head and looked up at Sam. "But we are never going to any neighborhood anything ever again."

Sam laughed kissing her hand again. "Whatever you say."


	11. Date

**Hello my wonderful, and understanding, readers.**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I could give you the long list of reasons (and even a couple of excuses). Let's just say the past few weeks have been hard, but things are getting better. (Fingers crossed).**

 **Anyway I was looking over my stuff and realized that I hadn't yet posted this. As the title suggests Sam and Dean are going to show their ladies their romantic side. As for Family Season Two, if all goes the way I'm praying it does there should be a new chapter this coming Monday, and no more long breaks between chapters.**

 **As always thank you so much for your patience and understanding, it truly means the world to me.**

"Do you know what's going on?" Hannah whispered across the seat. Kathy shook her head her eyes locked on the back of Dean's head.

The Impala's engine roared as it went around a corner. When it pulled into a restaurant and parked Kathy and Hannah looked out the windows, their mouths slightly opened. When the back doors opened and their significant others held out their hands the women took them and let themselves be pulled out.

"This is a real restaurant." Shock was clear in Kathy's tone and eyes.

"Yep." Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and started toward the door. Sam following behind with Hannah. A young man opened the door smiling and nodding at them. Another man stood behind a small podium.

"Good evening. How many?"

"We have a reservation. Winchester."

The man's smile grew. "Oh yes, right this way sir."

The man led them through the restaurant to a secluded table. Four place settings gleamed in candle light. Sam held out a chair for Hannah while Dean held one for Kathy. Still in slight shock the women sat down and was scooted in. As Sam and Dean sat down the waiter appeared.

"Welcome. May I start you with a bottle of wine? We also have champagne, and of course any mixed drink."

"My brother and I would like a beer, whatever you think is the best is fine." Sam answered. "Our wives would like a strawberry potion."

The waiter smiled nodding. "Very good sir. I will be right back to take your orders." And he was gone.

"Sam, we don't drink." Hannah whispered.

Sam took her hand and kissed it. "I know. The drink it made with lime soda."

"Something tells me that they've been planning this." Kathy said. Dean took her hand and squeezed it, but didn't say anything.

The waiter was back. Once the drinks were placed on the table he focused again on Sam and Dean. "Are you ready to order?"

"We are." Dean didn't bother to open the menu. "I want the steak medium rare. My lovely wife would like the shrimp with rice."

The waiter nodded writing everything down. He looked at Sam. "We will both have the chicken."

"Very good." The waiter picked up the menus. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate." And again he was gone.

"How would I know if I need anything?" Kathy pointed out, then took a sip of her drink. "Okay that is really good."

"So how long have you two been planning this?" Hannah asked looking at Dean then Sam.

"Not long." Sam answered

"Just since the last town." Dean added taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh." Hannah glanced at Sam. "I thought I convinced you I wasn't mad at you."

"You did." Sam shrugged. "I just thought you two deserved a normal regular date night."

"So what happens after dinner?" Kathy asked.

"That my lovely wife is and will stay a surprise."

After dinner they were again in the Impala, traveling who knew where. Kathy and Hannah sat in the back discussing how wonderful dinner was. They stopped when again the Impala parked. The back doors opened and they got out. Both women were stunned to see they were outside a club.

"You are kidding." Kathy looked at Dean. "You're going into a club?"

"A high end club." Dean corrected. "When my little brother researches, he doesn't do it half way. Lead on Sammy."

Sam took Hannah's hand and headed toward the door. There was a long line but he walked by it and straight to a man sitting a little away in front of a different door. The man stood and was almost the same height as Sam, but twice the size around. When they got closer the man's scowl turned into a smile.

"I was starting to think you changed your mind."

"Nope."

"Hey Dean." The man nodded toward Dean then looked over Kathy and Hannah. "Damn Sam, you never said how drop dead gorgeous your ladies were. I'd let them in without you two hoodlums, they would class up the joint."

"Down Bert." Dean said through clinched teeth.

"Come on Dean I told you to call me Bull."

"You try and make time with my woman you're Bert. Don't stop, and I'll say your full name."

Bert/Bull let out a groan. "I still don't know why you stay around him Sam."

Sam shrugged. "I've gotten used to him. So can we go in?"

"Sure thing." Bert/Bull pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door behind him. Before Sam took a step the bigger man held out his arm. "Don't think for one second that this pays you back in anyway."

Sam just nodded as he walked through the door, Hannah following close behind him. Dean held out his hand and Bert/Bull shook it.

"Thanks big guy." Dean walked in pulling Kathy with him.

The club was packed and there were two rather large dance floors. Sam pulled Hannah straight out to the dance floor and they were soon lost in the crowd of dancers. Kathy knew Dean wasn't really a dancer, he could, just didn't want to. She found she didn't mind as long as she was with him that's all that really mattered. So she was beyond surprised when she found herself walking straight toward the dance floor.

"Dean you don't…" Kathy's words were lost when she was spun out, then back into Dean's firm chest.

"I don't what?" His strong arms held her tight as they moved with the music.

Kathy had a little trouble getting her mind and mouth to work together. Finally she whispered. "You don't have to dance with me."

His arms tightened and he spun them a few times. Leaning down his lips right next to her ear Dean said. "No one else will ever dance with you, like this."

Kathy's mind spun as she tried to focus on the music, but she was way too focused on Dean. The leather jacket that seemed to perfectly form to his body. The warmth flowing from him. How their bodies seemed to fit together, like they were made to. Deciding not to argue Kathy laid her head over on his chest and breathed him in.

Hannah smiled seeing Dean and Kathy. "They needed this."

"They weren't the only ones."

"We're fine Sam." Hannah laid her head on his chest. "Maybe I should start saying it in a different language."

When Sam laughed it rumbled in Hannah's ear making her smile. "You've already said it in Latin, Greek, Italian, and French. How many other languages do you know?"

"Oh I don't know French I just studied how to say 'We're fine Sam.' but it seems like you still don't believe me."

"I do." Sam held her closer laying his head over on hers. "I'm just trying to erase it from your memory."

"You do realize you can't actually do that right?" Hannah lifted her head and looked up into soulful hazel eyes. "I don't forget anything. Sure I might put it to the back of my mind, but it is really never gone."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Sam smiled and lifted her off the floor making her squeak.

They danced for what seemed like hours. Dean gave in and let Kathy dance with someone else. Sam. Of course that meant Dean danced with Hannah. Other's tried to break in, all were turned away. Soon they were headed toward the door again. Sam and Dean paused long enough to thank Bull again. Then they were back in the Impala.

Hannah found herself excited and a little nervous about where they might be heading next. She glanced at her sister and saw her feelings reflected. They both watched out the windows trying to guess where they might be heading. But since they had just barely moved to this town, neither could even hazard a guess. The Impala was soon pulling up under an awning and two men were running out one opening the driver's door the other the passenger.

"You take good care of her." Kathy heard Dean order. "If I see one scratch…" Dean left the threat hang.

"Yes sir. I mean no sir." The young man took a deep breath and straightened. "Trust me I will take very good care of her. This is the best looking car I've seen come through here in months."

Dean nodded as he opened Kathy's door. "The bags or in the trunk."

"Yes sir."

As Kathy got out she watched the young man hurry to the trunk and very carefully open it. He then pulled out four bags that he placed on a bag carrier that the other young man had rolled over.

"I'll take care of your car sir. Roger will escort you to the desk to check in."

"And your name?" Dean asked.

"Timothy sir."

Dean held his hand out to shake Timothy's hand. The boy's eyes widened but he took the offered hand. "I'm leaving her in your hands Timothy."

"Yes sir."

Dean nodded letting go of the young man's hand. Kathy saw a folded bill was left in Timothy's hand. As they walked away she heard the boy let out a soft gasp.

Sam and Hannah were already at the counter waiting to be helped. Roger stood close by with the bags.

"Problem Sam?"

"Not yet." Sam answered.

An older man came out of a back room and stepped up to the counter. "May I help you?"

"Reservations for Winchester."

The man looked over the four before him and it was clear he wasn't very pleased to have them in his hotel. Turning toward the computer he started typing. Hannah saw his eyes go wide and he glanced at the four again. He typed some more his eyes went even wider.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked.

"No problem at all sir." The man quickly said. Papers started shooting out of the printer he laid two on the counter. "I just need you to sign here and here Mr. Winchester, sir."

Sam took the pen and signed both papers. Nodding the man then held out two key cards to Sam. "Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Oh we will." Dean mumbled loud enough for the man to hear.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, as he took the key cards from the now slightly stunned man. They walked to the elevator followed by Roger. Hannah was stunned when Sam pushed the button to the top floor. When the door opened they found that there was only two doors. Sam went to the one on the left and opened the door. He held it open and Hannah and Kathy walked in. The room was huge. A fire place already had a crackling fire. A vase of white roses sat on a black marble table. Walking deeper into the room they could just see a huge bed through a slightly opened door.

"Honey." Dean's voice broke the spell the room was weaving around Kathy.

She looked over at him. He was still standing at the door. "Yeah?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but this is Sam and Hannah's room."

"Oh." Kathy tried to not look disappointed. She wasn't successful.

Dean walked over and hooked his finger under her chin tilting her head up. "This is theirs." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "Ours is across the hall."

Kathy's breath caught at the sparkle in those green eyes. Before she could say anything she was swooped into Dean's arms and was being carried out the door.

Sam shook his head as he closed and locked the door. When he turned his own breath caught at the sight before him. Hannah stood before the fire, the soft glow surrounding her. She turned and faced him smiling.

"Why did you two do all this?"

As he walked toward her he pulled his jacket off tossing it toward the couch. "I told you why."

Hannah crossed her arms and tried to look serious. To Sam all she looked was beyond gorgeous. "I'm serious Sam. I know all this took a lot of money. You and Dean don't have to do this for us."

Sam was now standing so close to Hannah she felt his heat more than the fires. "There my lovely wife you are very wrong. You and Kathy deserve everything we can give you." Sam stopped Hannah from saying anything with a long deep kiss. When he finally broke apart from her he smiled down at her. "Yes this cost a lot of money. No we didn't steal, or cheat to get it. Dad took Dean and me to Vegas for my sixteenth Birthday." Sam's smile turned slightly wicked. "We found out that I am very good at counting cards."

Hannah laughed wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. "So what, the money's just been sitting around? You didn't blow it on weapons, or ammo?"

Sam shook his head then kissed her again. "I won at black jack. Dean won at poker. Dad actually did pretty well at craps. We all decided we wanted to spend it on something really special. We've pulled out a little here and there when we absolutely had to. Believe it or not this was all Dad's idea."

"I believe you." Running her fingers through Sam's hair, she smiled when he hummed and leaned into her fingers. "So how long?"

"Two full days. Daisy arrived a little after we left, to help Dad take care of the Minis."

"He doesn't need any." Hannah said as her fingers continued to run through Sam's hair. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

Hannah twisted her hand in Sam's hair and pulled him down. "I want your hair longer."

Sam laughed kissing her. "Anything you want."

"Oh trust me that is only one thing I want." Hannah smiled. "Someone promised to try and erase some of my memories." Her smile went completely wicked. "How about giving me something better to think about."

Sam scooped her into his arms. "That I know I can do."


End file.
